Love Is The Best Medicine
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: John is surprised when his ex-girlfriend drops off a 6 week old baby girl and walks away. Amelia is the pediatrican who takes care of the baby. What happens when John depends on her more than anyone? Will love be the best Medicine?
1. Chapter 1

Love Is The Best Medicine

Chapter 1

Dr. Amelia Harper has just arrived at the Tampa Bay Children's Hospital for another day of work. Amelia loved working with children and she hoped that someday she would find the right man to marry and have a family with. Amelia walked to her office and picked up her schedule for the day while her staff went about their daily routines.

"Amanda, I need you to get me the patient charts for today." Amelia stated.

"Sure thing, Doctor." Amanda responded.

"Patti, can you make sure the rooms are ready for the patients. I want to make sure we stay on schedule today." Amelia stated.

"Already taken care of, Dr. Amelia." Patti responded.

"Carrie and Naomi, I hope you are both ready to triage the patients." Amelia stated.

"We sure are." Carrie answered.

"Alright, let's get the day started." Amelia responded.

Over the course of the morning, Amelia saw her patients and wrote scripts for those who needed them. As the lunch hour approached, Amelia kicked off her shoes and ate her lunch while she went over the charts for the afternoon patients.

The afternoon seemed go by just as quickly as the morning and as Amelia was wrapping up her last patient of the day, and wrote out a script for more asthma meds, Amanda was finishing up her tasks at the desk. It was a few minutes to five, when a tall, muscular man walked through the door with his daughter.

"Can I help you, sir?" Amanda asked.

"My daughter needs to be seen, please." He answered.

"Okay. Has she been seen here before?" Amanda asked.

"No." he answered.

"Okay. Fill out this forms and I will be right back." Amanda stated.

Amanda handed him the forms and headed back to the doctor's office. Amelia was finishing up making notes in the patients chart when Amanda walked into her office. Amelia closed the chart and looked up. She saw the look on Amanda's face and she knew that she had one more patient to go.

"New patient. She looks about 2 months old. Her dad brought her in. He's filling out papers now." Amanda told her.

"Thank you. Put them in room 1." Amelia stated.

Amanda headed back to the front desk and took the forms from the man. After putting the info in the computer, Amanda showed them into room one. Amanda let Amelia know that they were waiting for her. Amelia cleaned off her stethoscope and walked down the hallway.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Amelia Harper, what brings you in today?" Amelia asked when she walked in the door.

"My daughter is running a fever and she won't eat." He answered.

"Ok. How old is she?" Amelia asked.

"6 weeks." He answered.

"Ok. Let me take a look at her and see if we can figure out what's going on." Amelia responded as she picked up the baby girl. "What's her name?"

"Isabella." He answered.

Amelia looked over Isabella and it was determined that the infant was running a fever and was dehydrated. Amelia picked up her in room phone and called the front desk. Amanda answered and took the orders from Amelia.

"Mr. uh, what is your name?" Amelia asked.

"Cena." He answered. "My name is John Cena."

"Well, Mr. Cena, your daughter is running a fever and is dehydrated. I think it would be best to admit her to the hospital so she can get some fluids and antibiotics." Amelia told him.

"Ok." John responded.

"I will walk over with you since you are my last patient. Will your wife be joining us?" Amelia asked.

"I'm not married." John answered.

"Where is the mother?" Amelia asked.

"Good question. Look, I didn't even know I had a daughter until 3 hours ago when her mother dropped her off. Cassandra, apparently didn't want her." John answered.

"Okay. Let's head over to the hospital and get things started." Amelia responded.

Amelia walked John and Isabella over to the hospital and got her admitted right away. Amelia stayed while the nurses got an IV and medication started. Amelia looked over at John and saw how visibly shaken he was.

"Mr. Cena, she will be ok. I know this is a lot to take in, but we can set you up in a room with a bed so you can stay with her." Amelia stated.

"Thank you." John responded.

"You're welcome." Amelia stated.

Once the room was set up and John and Isabella were settled in, Amelia signed off on the chart and headed back to her office to gather her things before heading home. Amelia drove home and after pulling into the drive way and walking into the house, the only thing she could think about was Isabella and how a mother could just abandon her baby.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After taking a shower and changing into something more casual, Amelia thought about dinner, but she still couldn't get the thought of Isabella out of her head. Amelia picked up the phone and called the hospital. She talked to one of the nurses who were in charge of Isabella. The baby was doing better, but John hadn't eaten or left the baby's side since she was admitted.

Amelia grabbed her purse and headed out the door. She stopped by a local hotspot for a couple of burgers, fries and drinks. She then drove over to the hospital and parked her car. She grabbed the food and drinks and headed up to the floor were Isabella was.

"How is she doing?" Amelia asked from the doorway.

"Better." John answered.

"Good. Have you eaten anything today?" Amelia asked.

"I don't remember eating anything." John answered.

"Well, I have some burgers, fries and drinks, if you're interested." Amelia stated as she held up the bag.

"Thanks." John responded.

Amelia set the food on the table and pulled the chairs around. She walked over to check on Isabella and smiled down at the sleeping infant. John sat in one of the chairs and watched as Amelia pulled the food out of the bags.

"Thank you again." John stated.

"Anytime." Amelia responded.

"I thought you were just a baby doctor?" John asked as they ate.

"I am. But when I see a new father struggling to figure out what's going on, I want to make sure that the father is taken care of as well." Amelia answered.

"I appreciate it. Thanks." John responded.

"Anytime." Amelia stated.

"Excuse me, Dr. Harper. We have a parent out here demanding to speak with you." A nurse stated.

"I will be right back." Amelia responded.

John watched at the young doctor walked out into the hall way to deal with the parent. She was gone for about a half hour before she walked back into Isabella's room. John was talking to his daughter and didn't notice the doctor walk in.

"She looks like you." Amelia stated.

"Thanks." John responded. "When do you think I can take her home?"

"Maybe tomorrow. I will come by in the morning to check on her. If you need anything, you can reach me at this number or have one of the nurses call me." Amelia stated.

"Thank you again." John responded.

"You're welcome." Amelia stated.

After Amelia left the room, she made notes in Isabella's chart that if anything changes to call her right away. The nurses knew to call her if John asked as well. Amelia headed home and no sooner did she lie down, she was asleep. John watched his baby girl as she slept peacefully in the crib.

"I don't know how your mother could give you up? You are such a precious little girl. I've only known you for a few hours, but you have your tiny hands already around my heart. I love you Isabella." John told his infant daughter.

The next morning, John was woken up by Isabella fussing in her crib. He hadn't slept too well, but he figured he would get used to very little sleep with a baby in the house. John walked over to Isabella and placed a hand on her chest. She started to calm down just as a nurse walked in to check on her.

Amelia had just stepped out of the shower and looked at the time. She wanted to see Isabella before discharging her to go home. As Amelia thought about Isabella, her thoughts changed to Isabella's father. He was tall, handsome and he cared so much about his daughter. Amelia shook her head and finished getting ready to head to the hospital.

"Dr. Harper? I didn't know you were working today." One of the nurses stated.

"I'm only here to check on a particular patient." Amelia answered.

"Which one?" The nurse asked.

"Isabella Cena." Amelia answered.

"Are you checking on the patient or the father?" she asked.

"The patient, Hannah." Amelia answered.

"Come on. You have to admit he is one of the hottest single fathers around here." Hannah responded.

"That may be so, but I have a job to do." Amelia stated. "And so do you. So can I please have her chart?"

"Alright, here you go." Hannah responded.

"Thank you." Amelia stated as she flipped through the chart.

"Hannah, I want to run a blood panel on Isabella to make sure that her electrolytes are stable and that she doesn't have anything else going on." Amelia stated.

"Ok. I'll send for the lab tech." Hannah responded.

"Also, run a blood panel on Mr. Cena to verify blood type. If she needs a blood transfusion at any time, I want to know if he is a match for her." Amelia stated.

"Sure thing." Hannah responded as she watched Amelia walk into Isabella's room and shut the door.

"How are we this morning?" Amelia asked.

"She seems to be doing better." John answered.

"That's good to hear. How are you?" Amelia asked.

"Tired and worried." John answered.

"That's to be expected with a new baby. One of our lab techs is going to come up and draw some blood from the both of you." Amelia responded.

"Why the both of us?" John asked.

"I want to make sure that there is nothing more going on with Miss Isabella and I want to have it in her chart whether or not you are a match to her blood type. I require all my patients' parents to have this lab work done. It makes my job a little easier when something major happens." Amelia answered.

"Ok. No problem." John responded.

"And I think that we can unhook the IV line for now. Just make sure that she doesn't move her arm around too much." Amelia stated.

"Ok. Dr. Harper, can I ask you a question?" John asked.

"Sure." Amelia answered.

"When you run the lab tests on my blood, can you run a paternity test too?" John asked.

"Sure." Amelia answered a little confused.

"I just want to be sure that I am her father. After all I didn't know she existed until yesterday." John stated.

"I completely understand. I will personally run the DNA test." Amelia responded as she placed a hand on John's hand. "It will be ok."

Amelia waited for the lab tech to draw the blood from both Isabella and John. She took one vial of blood from each of them, and walked down to the lab herself. She ran the DNA test and had to wait two hours for the results. Amelia checked on the other lab work while she waited. John was a match for Isabella's blood type. Amelia looked up the other test results and Isabella didn't have anything else going on with her and her electrolytes were normal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once she was done, she pulled the DNA results and walked headed back up to Isabella's room. John was asleep with Isabella on his chest. She smiled at them before touching John gently on his arm. John opened his eyes and saw Amelia standing there smiling.

"I must have dozed off." John stated as he sat up with the baby.

"It's ok. You needed the sleep. I have all the lab results back." Amelia responded.

"And?" John asked.

"Isabella is fine. Everything came back normal so she can go home today." Amelia answered. "And you are a match for her as well."

"That's great. What about the DNA test?" John asked.

"You are her father." Amelia answered with a soft smile.

"Thank you, Dr. Harper." John stated.

"Please, call me Amelia." Amelia responded. "And it was my pleasure. I want to see Isabella in my office in one week. And don't hesitate to call if you think something is wrong."

"I will." John stated.

Amelia had John sign the papers releasing Isabella from the hospital. Once they were all set and out the door, Amelia walked to her office and finished up the paper work before heading home. John drove him and Isabella home and got her settled in her crib, that a neighbor let him barrow until he could go out and get one.

As Isabella slept peacefully, John sat in the living room and thought about everything. He hadn't even called his parents to tell them about Isabella. He picked up the phone and dialed their home number.

"Hello." Carol answered the phone.

"Hi, Mom." John stated.

"John, it's so good to hear from you. How are you?" Carol asked her son.

"I'm ok. How are you and dad?" John answered.

"We are doing fine. What's wrong?" Carol asked.

"I don't know where to begin." John answered.

"Well, it's always a good thing to start at the beginning." Carol responded.

"Right. Remember when I told you that Cassandra and I broke up about a year ago?" John asked.

"I remember. She hurt you so bad." Carol answered.

"Yeah she did. Well, she showed up at my house yesterday." John continued.

"Really? Why?" Carol asked.

"She needed to drop off something that was mine and she didn't want it anymore." John answered.

"What was it?" Carol asked.

"A baby girl." John answered. "I didn't know she existed until yesterday. Cassandra never told me that she was pregnant or anything."

"Are you sure the baby is yours?" Carol asked.

"Yes. Her name is Isabella and after spending last night at the hospital, I had a DNA test run and she is mine." John answered.

"How old is the baby?" Carol asked as John Sr. walked into the room.

"6 weeks." John answered.

"Ok. Your father and I will fly down there tomorrow to help you get settled." Carol responded.

"Thanks, mom. I've got to go. She's awake and needs to be fed." John stated.

"Ok. Call me later." Carol responded.

"I will. Love you mom." John stated.

"Love you too." Carol responded before hanging up.

"Carol, what's going on?" John Sr. asked.

Carol looked at her husband and told him everything that John told her. They booked their flights for very early the next morning. Carol was worried about her son as he didn't really have any experience with children and with his demanding work schedule, who would take care of the baby when he was working.

Later that night, Amelia was sitting at home watching TV when her phone rang. She picked up her phone and didn't recognize the number, she let it go to her voice mail. They didn't leave a message, but instead called again. Amelia finally answered the call.

"Dr. Harper." Amelia answered.

"Amelia, its John Cena. I hope I didn't catch you at a bad time." John stated.

"No it's ok. I just didn't recognize the number. What's going on?" Amelia asked.

"Isabella won't eat again. She keeps refusing her bottle." John answered.

"Ok. Have you tried burping her?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. She burps, spits up and then cries again." John answered.

"Ok. I think I know what might be going on. What is your address?" Amelia asked.

John gave her his address. It was only a few blocks away from her house. She headed to the store and picked up a few cans of Carnation formula, some new bottles and newborn bottle nipples. She remembered when her sister-in-law used the formula on her nephew a few years ago. After paying for the formula, she headed over to John's house.

Amelia grabbed her purse, the grocery bags, her medical bag and locked her car before walking up to the front door. She rang the doorbell and she could hear Isabella crying and John trying to calm her down. John opened the door and let Amelia inside.

"I don't know what to do." John stated.

"Let me listen to her and see if there is something going on." Amelia stated as she set her stuff down and pulled out her stethoscope to listen to the baby. "Everything sounds good. I brought some new formula and supplies to see if that works."

"Ok." John responded as he picked up his daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Amelia walked into the kitchen and fixed a four ounce bottle for Isabella. She made sure the formula was mixed well before walking into the living room where John was pacing the floor with the baby. Amelia walked over to them and smiled softly.

"Let me take her." Amelia stated.

John handed Isabella over to Amelia and she sat down on the couch and popped the bottle into the baby's mouth. Isabella sucked down the formula and burped for Amelia without spitting up. Amelia looked over at John who had fallen asleep in a chair. She smiled at him and then smiled at the little girl in her arms.

Amelia was content in caring for the little girl so John could get some sleep. As the time passed, Amelia started to get tired as well. She put Isabella in her crib and walked back into the living room. Amelia watched John sleep for a few minutes before touching his arm to wake him up.

"Isabella is in her crib sleeping. Keep giving her the formula I brought over every two to three hours. You should be able to get some sleep after that." Amelia stated.

"I'm sorry I fell asleep." John responded.

"It's ok. I understand you're exhausted." Amelia stated.

"Thank you again for everything you've done for us." John responded as he moved closer to her.

"You're welcome." Amelia stated. "I should get going so you can get some sleep."

"Amelia." John responded.

"Yes." Amelia stated as she turned around and came face to face with John.

"Don't go." John responded as he leaned in and claimed her lips in a kiss.

"John, I shouldn't stay. This isn't right." Amelia stated once their kiss broke.

"Why? Because of my daughter?" John asked.

"She's my patient. To get involved with you, I would have to transfer her to another doctor." Amelia answered.

"Who would you recommend?" John asked.

"Dr. Harris. He's a great pediatric doctor." Amelia answered. "John, do you want me to transfer her to him?"

"If it means that I get to see you on a personal level, then yes." John responded.

"Are you 100% sure about this? Once I transfer her to Dr. Harris, I can't see her as a patient unless there is an emergency." Amelia asked.

"Yes I am sure." John answered.

"Ok. I will transfer her over first thing Monday morning." Amelia responded.

"Alright. So does that mean you will stay?" John asked.

"Yes." Amelia answered with a soft smile.

John cupped her face in his hands and kissed her once again. Amelia always kept a change of clothes in her car and after grabbing her bag, she and John settled in for the night. John held Amelia in his arms as they tried to get some sleep in between Isabella's feedings. It wasn't long before morning was there and John's parents were pulling up to his house.

Amelia and John were in the kitchen. John was making breakfast while Amelia was feeding Isabella. Soon there was a knock at the front door. John walked over to see who it was and saw his parents standing there. He had totally forgotten that they were flying down that morning. John let his parents into the house as Amelia walked into the hallway holding a sleeping Isabella.

"John, you didn't tell us you had company." Carol stated. "Who are you dear?"

"Dr. Amelia Harper." Amelia answered.

"A doctor?" Carol asked.

"Yes. Specifically a pediatrician." Amelia answered.

"Ok. I'm Carol, John's mother and this is my husband, John Sr." Carol responded.

"It's nice to meet you both." Amelia stated. "Carol, would you like to hold her?"

"I would love to since she is my granddaughter." Carol answered.

"Mom!" John stated.

"Well, it's true." Carol responded.

"Yes, it's true, but you could be a little nicer to Amelia." John stated.

"I'm sorry. It's been a long two days." Carol responded.

"It's ok. I completely understand." Amelia stated as she looked at her phone.

"Is everything ok, Amelia?" John Sr. asked.

"Uh yeah. I need to call the hospital real quick." Amelia answered as she walked into the other room.

While Amelia was on the phone with the hospital, John and his dad brought in their luggage and put it in the downstairs guest room. Amelia walked back into the living room and over to John. John could tell that something was wrong.

"What's going on?" John asked.

"I have to head to the hospital. One of my patients was brought into the ER." Amelia answered.

"Ok. Will you be off work to have dinner with us?" John asked.

"I should be. I will call you and let you know." Amelia answered.

"Ok. Be careful." John stated.

"I always am." Amelia smiled at him.

Amelia said good bye to Isabella and to John's parents before heading towards the hospital. As soon as Amelia arrived at the hospital she went straight over to her patient. She knew it had to be bad for the child's grandmother to bring him into the ER.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Can you tell me what happened, Mrs. Williams?" Amelia asked as she examined the child.

"His mother dropped him off late last night and this morning I saw the bruises. I asked him how he got the bruises, and all he would do was shrug his shoulders." Mrs. Williams answered.

"Ok. Joey, can you show me the bruises your grandma saw?" Amelia asked.

Joey nodded his head and lifted up his shirt. There were bruises all over his stomach and back. Amelia was horrified at what she saw. After taking a good hard look, she had Joey put his shirt down and Amelia looked at the grandmother.

"You know I have to report this." Amelia stated.

"I know. That's why I brought him here and asked them to call you." Mrs. Williams responded. "I'm scared for the child."

"I know you are. Let's get this taken care of right away so you can take him home." Amelia stated before walking out of the room for a moment.

It was about a half hour later that they were making the official report to the police. Mrs. Williams was cleared and she was able to take him home. The police gave her a copy of the report and told her that she didn't have to give the child back to the mother under these circumstances. Mrs. Williams nodded her head and they were soon on their way home.

Once everything was taken care of, Amelia grabbed her bags and headed out to her car. She was done for the day and just wanted to head home. She called John on her way home and told him that she would be more than happy to join them for dinner. John was thrilled about it and told her to come over to the house around 3. Amelia looked at the time and it was already going on 1:30pm.

Amelia walked into her house and headed straight for the master bathroom. She took a nice long hot shower to help her relax and take the stress of the day away. The longer she let the water hit her body the more she thought about taking some much needed time off to relax and be herself.

Amelia picked out a cute little dress and slipped into it and a pair of casual heels. She did her hair and makeup before walking out the door and driving over to John's house. She walked up the walkway and knocked on the door as she didn't want to wake Isabella if she was sleeping. Carol answered the door and let Amelia in.

"Is Isabella ok?" Amelia asked as she could hear her crying.

"I honestly don't know. She's been crying for about an hour now." Carol answered.

"Is John with her?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. He's tried everything to get her to calm down." Carol answered. "Can you help him?"

"I can try." Amelia responded as she headed upstairs and into John's room where was walking the floor with his daughter. "What's going on?"

"She won't stop crying. I've fed her, changed her, burped her and she still cries." John stated.

"Let me see her." Amelia responded as she took the baby from John.

Amelia rocked Isabella back and forth and talked to her as she examined her. Everything looked be just fine. Amelia started humming a lullaby from when she was a baby and soon Isabella quieted down and drifted off to sleep. John just watched in amazement that someone could get a screaming infant to quiet down so easily.

"How did you do that?" John asked.

"It just came to me. I've been humming that song for as long as I can remember." Amelia answered as she laid Isabella in the crib. "Let her sleep. She will be just fine."

Amelia started to walk away and John stopped her. He pulled her close to him and smiled before claiming her lips in a kiss. Amelia's body started to melt as they kissed. She was starting to fall for the single father and it was obvious that he was falling for her.

"John, is everything.." Carol started to ask as she walked into the room and saw John and Amelia kissing.

Later that evening at dinner, Isabella was quietly sleeping in her car seat. While John, his parents and Amelia ate, they talked and John's parents shared stories of John from when he was a kid with his brothers. Amelia found the stories cute and rather entertaining, John found them slightly embarrassing.

After dinner, John's parents headed to John's house while John and Amelia stopped off at her house so she could grab a few things. Once they were back at John's house, Amelia brought her stuff into the garage and left it there for the time being. Isabella was starting to wake up and Carol walked into the room and picked up her granddaughter.

"John, make her a bottle and I will feed her. Amelia, come sit with me." Carol stated.

"Ok." Amelia responded as she followed Carol into the living room.

"How long have you known John?" Carol asked.

"Three days." Amelia answered.

"Ok. Do you have any children?" Carol asked.

"No. But I love children. I'm a pediatrician and I work at the Children's Hospital here in Tampa." Amelia answered.

"Oh well, that's great." Carol responded.

"Carol, I know that I've only known John and Isabella for a few days, but I really care about them and want them to be happy." Amelia stated.

"Please don't break his heart like Cassandra did. It's not good for him or for Isabella." Carol responded.

"I have no intentions of breaking his heart." Amelia stated as John walked into the room.

"Amelia, can we talk in the kitchen?" John asked.

"Sure." Amelia answered as she followed him to the kitchen.

"Go get your stuff and take it up to my room." John stated.

"Ok." Amelia responded.

"Also, while my parents are here, I would like to take you out on a real date." John stated.

"I would love that." Amelia responded with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

That night, John and Amelia lay in bed and listened to Isabella sleep. Both were exhausted from the previous few days and soon they were both asleep. John and Amelia took turns getting up with Isabella so the other could get a few hours' sleep at a time. Amelia was up with Isabella around 7am and walked down to the kitchen with her so she could make her a bottle.

"Amelia, why don't I take her and you go back up and get some more sleep." Carol stated from the doorway.

"Are you sure?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. I'm sure." Carol answered as she took the baby and the bottle from Amelia.

Amelia smiled and headed back upstairs and quietly slipped back into bed. John rolled over and wrapped an arm around Amelia and kissed her neck. Amelia just smiled.

"Where is Isabella?" John asked.

"With your mom." Amelia answered.

"Ok." John responded.

It wasn't long before they both were back to sleep. Later that morning after showers and breakfast, John pulled his parents aside to ask them about watching Isabella so he could take Amelia out on a real date. They smiled at their son and told him to have fun.

"So, my parents are going to watch Isabella tonight for me. I want tonight to be our night out." John stated.

"I would love that." Amelia answered. "But before we have our date, we need to go shopping for Isabella."

"We do?" John asked.

"Yes. She is sleeping in a barrowed crib and you don't have anything else for her. She needs a room of her own and furniture, toys and clothes. Plus it wouldn't hurt to stock up on diapers and wipes." Amelia answered.

"I've never done this before." John stated.

"I know. And I am here to help you. Let's stop by my house first and then we can go shopping." Amelia responded.

"Sounds like a plan." John stated.

John and Amelia made sure that his parents had everything they needed for Isabella before they walked out the door. Amelia left her number with them as well just in case. John drove them over to Amelia's house. John followed Amelia in to the house and he shut and locked the front door.

Amelia headed up to her room to pack another bag of clothes and such to take over to John's house. John watched her from the door way and just smiled at the way she moved about the room. John quietly shut the bedroom door and walked over to her.

He placed his hands on her hips and pressed his body against hers. Amelia felt a jolt of electricity surge through her body. John turned her around and they were face to face. Amelia's breathing became a little more rapid and John leaned in and kissed her. Their kiss soon became passionate as their bodies pressed against each other.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Amelia asked.

"I've never been surer in my life." John answered.

John and Amelia stripped each other before climbing on the bed. As they made love to each other for the first time, John made sure that Amelia's needs and wants were taken care of first before his own. As they both reached a final climax, John and Amelia held each other close.

After getting cleaned up and redressed, John and Amelia headed out the door and to the shopping center to get Isabella everything she needed. Since they were in John's truck, they were able to fit all the furniture in the bed of the truck and the bags in the back seat. When they got back to John's house, John and his dad unloaded the furniture and Amelia headed into the house to unpack the bags.

"Looks like you two had fun shopping." Carol stated.

"It was fun." Amelia responded as she started pulling baby clothes out of the bags.

"Do you want me to get a laundry basket?" Carol asked.

"That would be great. Everything has to be washed before Isabella can wear it or sleep in it." Amelia answered.

Carol grabbed a few of John's laundry baskets and set them in the living room before helping Amelia sort through all the new clothes and bedding. Amelia had made sure that they picked up baby laundry detergent as it is meant for sensitive baby skin. Carol and Amelia got the laundry started and since it was going on lunch time, they started making lunch for everyone. John and his dad were busy putting furniture together in the room next to John's.

"Lunch is ready." Amelia told John and his dad just as Isabella started to fuss. "I'll get her."

Amelia walked into John's room and picked up Isabella. She changed her diaper and her outfit as it was slightly wet. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen to fix a bottle for the baby. Carol watched as Amelia did everything while holding Isabella and when John came downstairs, she pulled her son aside.

"John, I know I was slightly harsh the other day, but I want you to know that I think Amelia is the best thing to happen to you in a long time. Don't let her get away." Carol told him.

"Thanks, Mom." John responded.

After lunch, the guys went back to putting the furniture together and Carol took Isabella from Amelia so she could finish up the laundry before hers and John's date that night. Amelia folded all the clothes and hung the ones that needed to be hung in the closet in the new nursery. As Amelia was putting away the clothes, John and his dad finished up the last of the furniture and put the room together.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That night, John and Amelia got ready for their date. John was in the bedroom getting dressed, while Amelia was in the bathroom finishing up her makeup and hair. Carol and John Sr. were downstairs with Isabella watching TV. Amelia walked out of the bathroom and looked over at John. He was wearing a pair of Khaki slacks and a nice button up shirt.

John looked over at Amelia and smiled. She looked even more beautiful than the first day he met her. She was wearing a casual lavender dress and had on matching shoes. Her hair was out of her face and her makeup was there, but she made it look so natural.

"Are you ready to go?" John asked.

"I am if you are." Amelia answered.

"Then let us be off." John responded.

"Amelia grabbed her purse as they walked out of the room.

Carol and John Sr. watched as John and Amelia came down the stairs. Carol couldn't help but smile. She was getting attached to the young doctor as much as her son was. She knew that Amelia was the one for John, but he had to see it for himself.

"Now, you two have fun and don't worry about Isabella. She will be just fine here with grandma and grandpa." Carol stated.

"Thanks, mom." John responded. "We shouldn't be too late."

"Take your time and enjoy it." Carol stated.

"Thank you, Carol." Amelia responded.

John and Amelia said good bye to Isabella and headed out the door. John had an amazing night planned for the two of them. Dinner was first up on the menu. John took Amelia to an upscale Italian restaurant where they enjoyed a nice dinner by candle light. After dinner, John took Amelia to a local movie theater where they were showing a special presentation of The Notebook.

Amelia was really starting to fall in love with John and she wanted more of him. As they sat and watched the movie, John laced his fingers with hers and Amelia just smiled as she squeezed his hand. After the movie was over with, John wrapped an arm around Amelia's shoulders and held her close to him as they walked to his car.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." Amelia stated once they were in the car.

"So did I." John responded. "Amelia, I know that we've only known each other for a few days, but I can't help it. I'm falling in love with you."

"John, I'm falling in love with you too." Amelia stated. "I also love and care about Isabella. She is such a sweet angel."

"I can tell she loves you too. You the closest thing to a mother to her." John responded.

"You know, I never thought that I would be a mother type person." Amelia stated.

"But you are in a way. Call me crazy, but I don't want Isabella to grow up without a mother figure in her life." John responded.

"That's not crazy at all." Amelia stated. "She needs to have someone who loves her and cares about her. It doesn't matter that biologically, she isn't the mother, it's the actions that count."

"I completely agree. Amelia, like I said earlier, we've only known each other a few days, but I don't want to wait. We have the rest of our lives to get to know each other." John stated.

"John, what are you trying to say?" Amelia asked.

"Marry me?" John asked.

"What did you just say?" Amelia asked.

"Marry me? Please." John asked again.

Amelia looked at John and she saw that he was really serious about getting married. She was in love with him and she loved Isabella. Amelia thought about what they were about to do. She looked down and then back up and into his blue eyes.

"Yes." Amelia finally answered him.

"Yes? You will marry me?" John asked just to be sure.

"Yes, I will marry you." Amelia answered with a smile.

John wrapped her up in a hug and kissed her passionately on the lips. Amelia couldn't help but smile. John drove towards the shopping center that was still open and they made their way over to the nearest jewelry store. John let Amelia pick out the ring she wanted and he told her not to worry about the price.

Once they were done at the jewelry store, John placed the ring on her left hand and kissed her once again. After leaving the shopping center, John drove them back to John's house and quietly walked in the door. Carol and John Sr. were still up and in the living room watching TV. John and Amelia walked into the living room.

"You're back early." John Sr. stated.

"Not really. Amelia has to work tomorrow and I have a daughter to take care of." John answered.

"Well, how was your date night?" Carol asked.

"Better than originally expected." Amelia answered with a smile.

"That's good to hear." Carol responded. "What's going on?"

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"She's smiling like no tomorrow and you look like you're about to burst." Carol answered.

"Well, if you must know, Amelia and I are getting married." John responded.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"You're what?" John Sr. asked.

"They're getting married." Carol answered. "But you've only known each other for a few days."

"And we are in love with each other. Amelia loves me and Isabella." John responded.

"But, John." Carol stated.

"We've already talked about it. We both want to do this and I know that when I return to work, Amelia will be here with Isabella and when they can they will travel with me." John responded.

"Amelia, what do you have to say?" Carol asked.

"It's all true. I know what John does for a living and while I'm usually not home to watch it, I still support him and I want to be with him and help raise Isabella. I want to be a mother to her and a wife to John." Amelia answered.

"Well, then I guess it's settled. You're getting married." Carol responded. "When?"

"As soon as possible." John stated.

"I have to be at work tomorrow, but I am talking to my administrator about using my paid time off that I've accumulated over the last few years." Amelia responded.

"How much time do you have?" Carol asked.

"18 months' worth of time saved up." Amelia answered.

"That's quite a bit of time." Carol responded.

"It is and I want to use it. It will give Isabella a chance to have a mother at home with her and John a wife he deserves." Amelia stated.

"With all that being said, why don't we head to the courthouse at lunch time tomorrow and seal it with a kiss." John stated.

"Sounds like a plan." Amelia responded.

After agreeing to the wedding at the court house, John and Amelia headed upstairs and were soon in each other's arms making love to celebrate their engagement and wedding. As John and Amelia slept, John Sr. and Carol took care of Isabella for the night.

The next morning, Amelia was up and out the door at 7am. John kissed her goodbye and started making breakfast for him and his parents. John only had about 4 hours to get things ready for his and Amelia's wedding that afternoon. After breakfast, John and his parents with Isabella in tow headed to the shopping center and John picked up two wedding bands for him and Amelia.

Right at 12pm Amelia and John were standing in front of the judge getting ready to say their vows to each other. Amelia smiled at John and he smiled back at her. Isabella cooed as Carol rocked her back and forth.

"John & Amelia, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage." The judge stated. "John, do you take Amelia to be your Wife?"

"I do." John answered.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?" The judge asked.

"I do." John answered.

"Amelia, do you take John to be your Husband?" the judge asked.

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?" the judge asked.

"I do." Amelia answered.

"I John, take you, Amelia, to be my Wife- To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. With this ring, I thee wed." John stated as he slid the ring on her finger.

"I Amelia, take you John, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise My love to you. With this ring, I thee wed." Amelia stated as she slid the ring on his finger.

"John and Amelia, just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage, love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust - to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication - to stay open to one another; to learn and to grow together even when this is not always so easy to do. It will take faith - to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. And it will take commitment - to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together." The judge stated. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

John and Amelia shared their first kiss as husband and wife before they both needed to head out. Amelia headed to work and finished up her appointments for the day. She transferred Isabella's as well as her other patients records over to Dr. Harris and made sure that she could take the next 18 months off. Once she was done, she also changed her withholding information and such.

After leaving the hospital, Amelia headed to John's house and walked in the door to hear Carol and John Sr. trying to calm down Isabella. After setting her bags down and taking off her lab coat, Amelia walked over to her in-laws and looked at Isabella.

"There, there princess. Look Mommy's home." Carol stated as she handed Isabella over to Amelia.

"How long has she been like this?" Amelia asked.

"About two hours. John ran to the store to get some more formula after her last bottle." Carol answered.

"Come here sweetie. Let me listen to you." Amelia stated as she pulled out her stethoscope and listened to Isabella's heart, lungs and stomach.

"Is she ok?" Carol asked.

"How many wet diapers has she had today?" Amelia asked.

"About 6." Carol answered.

"That's not enough. I think she might be dehydrated again. As soon as John gets back we will take her to the hospital." Amelia responded. "Can you take her so I can change clothes?"

"Sure. We will go with you as well." Carol stated.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After John got home, they headed to the hospital. Dr. Harris came in and checked on Isabella. She was dehydrated, but not as badly as a few days ago. Dr. Harris gave them a prescription and sent them home. Carol and John Sr. were thankful that their granddaughter was going to be ok. John and Amelia took turns getting up with Isabella that night. She had to have her medicine every two hours to prevent further dehydration.

The next day, John Sr. and Carol headed back to Boston. John and Amelia promised they would make it up there sometime soon. After getting home from the airport, John put Isabella in her crib and then pulled Amelia into his arms. They headed into their bedroom and made love to each other for the first time since they got married.

Over the next few weeks, Amelia finished up a few things at work before taking her leave of absence. Amelia was looking forwards to being with John and Isabella full time. Once she was officially on leave. Amelia went to her house and packed up everything that she needed and headed over to John's house.

Isabella was now 12 weeks old and doing a lot better. Amelia was enjoying being a mommy to her and there were times that Isabella only wanted Amelia. John had called Vince and told him everything that had happened and that he wanted Amelia and Isabella to travel with him. Vince approved his request and in two weeks they would be hitting the road as a family.

"John, I'm nervous." Amelia stated as they walked into the arena.

"Don't be. Everything will be just fine. You have ring side seats and I have ear plugs for Isabella." John responded.

"Ok." Amelia stated.

Once they reached John's dressing room, Amelia set the diaper bag down and John took Isabella out of her infant seat. After changing Isabella into an onsie with John's logo on it, they headed over to catering. John carried Isabella and held Amelia's hand as they walked.

"Hey Cena!" a deep voice came from behind them.

"What do you want Orton?" John asked with a smile on his face.

"Some rumors going around that you are here with a pretty woman and a baby." Randy answered.

"Well, it's true! Randy Orton, this is Dr. Amelia.." John started to introduce them.

"Dr. Amelia Harper-Cena." Amelia spoke up.

"You brought your sister-in-law?" Randy asked.

"No. Amelia's my wife." John answered.

"Since when are you married?" Randy asked in shock.

"Two weeks." John answered.

"Ok. And what's with the baby?" Randy asked.

"This is Isabella Rose Cena." John answered. "She's my daughter."

"Ok. Please explain to me how you have been married for two weeks and you have a 3 month old baby." Randy responded.

"Do you remember Cassandra?" John asked.

"Yeah." Randy answered.

"Well, when we broke up she was apparently pregnant and 6 weeks ago she showed up with Isabella and papers stating that she is signing away her rights to the baby. I had a DNA test run 6 weeks ago and she is my daughter." John responded.

"Wow. Well, congrats and welcome to the family!" Randy stated.

"Thanks." Amelia responded.

As the night went on, Amelia and Isabella were introduced to just about everyone. Amelia and Isabella headed to their seat and watched the show. John's match was the last match of the night and after he won the match he jumped out of the ring and walked over to Amelia and Isabella. He kissed Amelia on the lips and kissed Isabella on the forehead before turning to the camera.

"That's my wife and daughter! They are my life and I love them with all my heart!" John stated.

After the show was over with, Amelia and Isabella headed backstage and towards John's dressing room. Once he was showered and dressed, they gathered up everything and headed towards the hotel. John placed as order for room service while Amelia fixed Isabella a bottle.

"Tonight was amazing." Amelia stated as she picked up Isabella.

"It's like that every week. Sometimes I get hurt though, but it's not too often." John responded.

"That's good. But at least you have a doctor who will take care of you." Amelia stated.

"You're a baby doctor." John responded.

"So, that doesn't mean that I can't take care of my husband." Amelia stated.

"Hmm. True." John responded with a grin.

Once Isabella was asleep for the night and they ate their late night dinner, John and Amelia got ready for bed. John wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck softly. Amelia just smiled as she bit her bottom lip. John knew that he had her and eventually they made love to each other.

The next few weeks were exactly the same and Amelia was enjoying every moment of it. Isabella was getting bigger as well and by the time they were in Boston, they had to buy her all new clothes. John and Amelia went shopping for Isabella before heading over to John's parent's house for dinner and for the rest of the family to meet Amelia and Isabella.

Dinner at the Cena household went over great. Everyone loved Amelia and loved Isabella. Amelia was welcomed to the family with open arms and lots of hugs. John's nieces started calling her Aunt Amelia right away and Amelia enjoyed every minute of it. John Sr. and Carol offered to keep Isabella while they were in Boston. John was ok with it and so was Amelia.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"John?" Amelia asked.

"Yes." John answered.

"I know that Isabella is only a few months old and I love her to death. But you and I haven't talked about having a baby." Amelia stated.

"It's never come up until now. What's going on?" John asked.

"I just want to know where we stand on giving Isabella a brother or sister." Amelia answered.

"Well, I for one love the baby making process with you. Why don't we wait until she is at least a year old before trying for a baby of our own? In the meantime, practice makes perfect." John responded as he kissed her neck.

"Sounds good to me. That feels good." Amelia stated. "I think I know what you want."

"Hmm, yeah. Why don't you show me what I want?" John responded.

Amelia and John were soon on their bed making love that lasted well through the night and into the early morning. As the weeks passed, Amelia and John were able to spend time together as a couple and with Isabella as a family. John's work load was about the same if not more here and there. Autograph signings, photo shoots, Make A Wish meet and greets. Amelia was there for all of it and she couldn't have been happier.

"Amelia, come with me." John stated as she was sitting in catering.

"What's up?" Amelia asked.

"Vince wanted to talk to you." John answered.

"What does he want to talk to me about?" Amelia asked.

"I don't know. It can't be bad as everyone around here likes you." John answered.

"Yeah, ok." Amelia responded as they stopped in front of Vince's office.

"Amelia, John, please come in." Vince stated.

"Thank you. John said you wanted to talk to me." Amelia responded.

"Yes. I understand that you are a doctor, correct?" Vince asked.

"Yes. I'm a pediatrician." Amelia answered.

"Ok. But you have medical training to care for adults as well right?" Vince asked.

"Well, yeah. Every doctor has that training. Vince, I don't mean to sound rushed or anything, but why are you asking me about my medical training?" Amelia answered.

"I admire you being upfront with me. I would like to offer you a position with the WWE as a full time doctor for the stars and staff." Vince responded.

"I don't know what to say. I honestly need to think about it and talk with John." Amelia stated.

"Take your time. Here is a copy of the contract for you both to review." Vince responded.

"Thank you, Vince." Amelia stated.

After leaving Vince's office, John and Amelia headed to the hotel to relieve the babysitter for a few hours. While John played with his daughter, Amelia looked over the contract Vince gave her. She understood the terms of the contract and as she got to the last page it started talking about the compensation and benefits.

"John, can you look at the last page of the contract, please. I think there is a typo in there." Amelia asked.

"Sure. Can you feed Isabella?" John answered.

"Of course." Amelia responded as she took the baby from John.

John looked over the contract and saw that Vince wanted to pay Amelia just as much as he was paid per show. John called Vince to make sure it wasn't a typo and Vince assured him the document was 100% correct. John hung up the phone and walked over to where Amelia was standing with Isabella.

"I called Vince to verify the accuracy of the documents and he assured me that everything is 100% correct on there." John stated.

"That's a lot of money per show, John." Amelia responded.

"I know. It's what I make per show. And you will also get extra compensation for each Pay Per View event." John stated. "Your benefits are full medical coverage and life insurance."

"Do you think I should take it?" Amelia asked.

"It's up to you, honey. I support whatever decision you make." John answered.

"I think that I will sleep on it and decide tomorrow. For right now, I just want to spend time with you and Miss Isabella and get some dinner ourselves." Amelia responded.

"Good idea." John stated.

John, Amelia and Isabella headed out to dinner and while waiting to order, Cassandra clocked in for work at the restaurant. She grabbed her apron and headed out to start taking orders. It just so happened that John, Amelia and Isabella were seated in her section of the restaurant. Amelia was playing with Isabella when Cassandra walked up to their table.

"Are you ready to order?" Cassandra asked before looking up.

"Honey, are you ready?" John asked.

"Yeah." Amelia answered.

"John? What are you doing here?" Cassandra asked.

"Cassandra." John answered. "I could ask you the same thing, but I already know the answer. We're in town for a show."

"Oh. Can I take your order please?" Cassandra responded.

"I'll have an iced tea and the grilled chicken Caesar salad, dressing on the side." Amelia stated as she cuddled with Isabella.

"I will have the sirloin burger, medium, cheddar, no mayo or onions, Fries and an iced tea as well." John stated.

"Thank you. I will be back with your drinks." Cassandra responded as she quickly walked off.

"John, how does she know you?" Amelia asked.

"She's my ex." John answered.

"You mean, that's Isabella's birth mother?" Amelia asked.

"Yup. Let's just get through dinner and get back to the hotel." John answered.

"Ok." Amelia responded.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Later that night, Amelia put Isabella to bed and walked out to talk to John. He was looking out the window to the city and thinking about seeing Cassandra again and how angry he was that she didn't even bother to acknowledge Isabella. But then again, he was happy that Cassandra wasn't in their lives as he had Amelia and he was in love with her.

"John?" Amelia asked.

"Hi baby." John answered as he took a deep breath.

"Isabella is asleep." Amelia responded.

"Good. Come here." John stated.

"What's up?" Amelia asked.

"I owe you an explanation." John answered.

"No you don't. Seeing Cassandra didn't bother me. I know that what you had with her ended a long time ago. Isabella is an angel and I love her as if she was my own daughter and I love you." Amelia responded.

"And I love you. I do have one question for you." John stated.

"Ok." Amelia responded.

"When we get back to Tampa, I would love it if you would consider adopting Isabella." John stated as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You want me to legally adopt Isabella as my daughter?" Amelia asked.

"Yes." John answered.

"I would love to." Amelia responded.

As soon as they were back in Tampa, John and Amelia headed to the courthouse with all the documents and soon it was declared that Amelia was Isabella's legal mother. Amelia was thrilled and so was John. That night after dinner, John and Amelia celebrated their new family. Amelia couldn't wait to have her family meet John and Isabella.

A few days later, John and Amelia were packing for the next show. They were heading to Salt Lake City were Amelia's family lived. She had called her parents and told them that she was coming home for a visit and she had two big surprises for the family.

"John, are you about ready to go?" Amelia asked.

" getting the last minute items." John answered as he walked out the door and put the luggage in the back of the taxi.

"Ok. Isabella is jabbering away and teething too." Amelia responded.

"Fun. Well she is nearly 5 months old now." John stated.

Once they arrived into Salt Lake City, they headed straight to the hotel to shower and change before meeting Amelia's parents for dinner. Amelia was a little nervous about telling them that she was married and the adoptive mother of Isabella. After showers and changing the baby, they were out the door to meet her parents.

"What are your parents names again?" John asked as they walked into the restaurant.

"Richard and Doreen." Amelia answered. "And they are here."

"Are you ready?" John asked.

"Yup." Amelia answered.

They walked over to the table where Richard and Doreen were sitting and after hugging her parents she took a seat as did John who was carrying Isabella. Amelia took a deep breath and looked at her parents.

"Mom, dad, I want you to meet John Cena." Amelia introduced them. "John, this is my father Richard and my mother Doreen."

"It's nice to meet you both. Amelia has told me a lot about you." John stated.

"It's nice to meet you too. Amelia has told us nothing about you. I have to ask, who is the baby?" Doreen responded.

"This is Isabella." Amelia stated as the little girl reached for her.

"Amelia, I'm confused. What is going on?" Richard asked.

"John and I met when he brought Isabella into my clinic when she was 6 weeks old. I helped him get through some difficult times and we fell in love." Amelia answered. "John's parents came to Tampa and I met them and while they were in town, John and I got married."

"You what?" Richard asked.

"When? Why didn't you tell us?" Doreen asked.

"Isabella was about 7 and a half weeks old. We are happily married and everyone is taken care of. I've legally adopted Isabella as my daughter and I will be signing a contract with the WWE to be their main on site doctor." Amelia answered.

"Don't you think that you rushed into things a bit too fast?" Richard asked.

"I know we got married quickly, but I can't see myself without Amelia there with me. She is a wonderful person, a wonderful mother to Isabella and a loving, devoted wife to me. I didn't force her to do anything she didn't want to do. I love her with all my heart and I will do anything to make sure that she is happy and taken care of." John answered.

"Well, we just want you all to be happy and if this is what makes you happy then, we are happy for you." Doreen responded.

"Take care of her, love her and treat her with respect is all I ask for." Richard stated.

"You have my word." John responded.

As the evening went on, Doreen and Richard got to know their new granddaughter. Isabella giggled and cuddled with her grandparents. John and Amelia couldn't have been happier than they were at that moment. After dinner, Amelia, John and Isabella headed to the hotel to get some sleep before Amelia's meeting with Vince the next morning.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

As the months passed, Amelia worked with the WWE as their physician. John was happy to have both Amelia and Isabella on the road with him. Vince was happy that his top star was happy. It was just a few weeks before Isabella's first birthday and Amelia was starting to feel the effects of being on the road all the time. She loved her job, but she was looking forwards to having a few days off for Isabella's birthday.

"Are you feeling ok?" John asked.

"I'm just tired. All the traveling is catching up to me." Amelia answered as they lay in their bed.

"Well, we have some time off coming up and we can use it to relax and spend time as a family." John responded.

"Very true." Amelia stated as she kissed him.

"Hmm. Why don't we practice for our time off." John stated as he kissed her back.

John rolled her onto her back and passionately kissed her. Amelia moaned into the kiss and before long they were making love. John and Amelia were lost in the moment and they didn't hear their front door open and John's brother Steve walk in and up the stairs. Steve opened the bedroom door and caught a glimpse of his brother having sex with his wife.

Steve headed back downstairs and out the door. He decided not to say anything about what he saw. He sent a text to John's phone that he was outside waiting for him to head out. John heard his phone, but ignored it as Amelia was more important at that moment.

Once they were done, John cleaned up and got ready to go. Steve was waiting rather patiently for John. John got in his brother's car and they headed to the toy store for Isabella's birthday gift. Amelia got in the shower and changed clothes before getting Isabella up from her nap.

"Dada." Isabella stated.

"Dada will be back soon." Amelia responded.

"No Dada?" Isabella asked.

"Nope just you and me kiddo." Amelia answered with a smile.

"Momma, up!" Isabella stated.

"Come here baby girl." Amelia responded as she picked her up.

Once Isabella was changed and dressed again, Amelia took her downstairs and set her in the playroom to play. Amelia started making lunch and was just about done when John and Steve walked through the door. Amelia smiled at the brothers as they were carrying boxes into the backyard.

"Lunch is just about ready." Amelia called out to them.

"You are the best, baby." John responded with a kiss.

"Get a room!" Steve teased.

"We have one. It's upstairs." John teased back.

Steve rolled his eyes as Amelia and John laughed at him. Once lunch was on the table, Amelia walked over and picked up Isabella and put her in her highchair before giving her, her lunch. As the four of them ate, they talked about Isabella's party and what not. Amelia couldn't wait for Saturday and the party. Her parents were flying in as were John's parents and the rest of his brothers.

While Steve and John put the play set together, Amelia put Isabella down for a nap and took the baby monitor out to John. Amelia had to head over to the hospital for some lab work for Vince. John had his done the week before. Amelia headed to the hospital and did the lab work before heading to the store to pick up some things for dinner.

"Are you ok?" John asked as he walked into the kitchen and saw Amelia rubbing her arm.

"Yeah. The site where they drew blood is just a little sore." Amelia answered.

"Ok. You want some help with dinner?" John asked.

"Sure. Can you make the salad and get me the carrots please?" Amelia answered.

"Sure thing baby." John responded.

Once dinner was ready, they all sat down and ate before Steve headed to his room for the night. John and Amelia cleaned up the kitchen and John got Isabella ready for bed. Amelia headed into their bedroom and changed into something a bit looser and more comfy. John walked into the room and watched as his wife put away a few things before heading into the bathroom.

Amelia emerged from the bathroom wearing something sexy. John watched as his wife walked across the room towards him and climbed up on the bed. John knew exactly what his wife had in mind and he just smiled. He was thankful that he had locked the door when he came into the room. Amelia crawled across the bed and placed kisses on John's neck.

"Hmmm, Baby you know how much I like it when you do that." John moaned.

"Yeah." Amelia responded in between kisses.

It wasn't long before Amelia was straddling John and they were making out. Amelia had her arms wrapped around John's neck and John had his hands on her hips as she let him slide into her slowly. Amelia moaned as John moved further into her and it wasn't long before they had a rhythm going and they were lost in the moment. Half way through, John rolled Amelia onto her back and continued to make love to her. Once they both reached their final climaxes, John pulled out of Amelia and wrapped her up in his arms before falling asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next day was a busy day for the Cena family. It was Isabella's birthday party and everyone was in town for the event. John was in charge of getting the meat ready and Amelia made sure that the side dishes were in the fridge and ready to go. Carol and John Sr. were picking up the cake on their way to the house. John's brothers were at the house helping with the decorations.

"Have you heard from your parents at all?" John asked.

"Not today. I talked to them three days ago and they were looking forwards to flying out here." Amelia answered.

"Ok." John responded.

An hour passed and everyone was finally at the house. Amelia's parents made it just in time as did Amelia's sister Nora. Isabella, who was now walking and talking, was enjoying all the attention everyone was giving her. John Sr. and John fixed the meat and soon it was time to eat. Amelia was thrilled that Isabella was having a wonderful first birthday.

After they ate, it was time for presents and then cake. Isabella was all smiles as she opened her presents with a little help from John and Amelia. Carol and Doreen took pictures for John and Amelia as well as for themselves. Once the party started to wind down, Isabella was down for a nap and all the adults were in the backyard talking and relaxing when the doorbell rang. John and Amelia exchanged looks before Amelia headed into the house to answer the door.

"Can I help you?" Amelia asked the woman who standing on the porch.

"I'm looking for John Cena." She answered.

"Who are you?" Amelia asked.

"None of your business." She answered with an attitude.

"Well, actually it is my business when someone comes looking for my husband." Amelia responded.

"You're married to John?" she asked.

"Yeah I am. So who are you and what do you want with my husband?" Amelia answered.

"I..I'm Cassandra. Isabella's mother. I want to see my daughter." Cassandra responded.

"You're not her mother. You may have given birth to her, but you gave her up as well as your rights to her when you left her with John when she was 6 weeks old and very sick." Amelia stated.

"But it hasn't been a year yet and I want my daughter." Cassandra responded.

"I don't think so. I've legally adopted her as my daughter, therefor you don't have any rights to her at all. Now I suggest you get off our property before I call the police." Amelia stated before shutting the door and locking it.

Amelia walked away from the front door and headed towards the backyard. She stopped in the kitchen when she saw John standing there. John walked over to her wrapped his arms around her and just held her. Amelia was worried that Cassandra might try something worse than coming to the door.

"Who was at the door?" John asked.

"Cassandra." Amelia answered.

"What the hell did she want?" John asked.

"She wanted to see you and she wanted Isabella." Amelia answered.

"That's not going to happen. She gave up her rights when she signed those documents almost a year ago." John responded.

"I know. But I had a feeling that she was going to try something on Isabella's birthday. I'm not going to let it ruin my day or Isabella's party." Amelia stated with a smile. "Legally, there is nothing she can do. We sent her a notice that we were planning on going through with the adoption and she didn't do anything to stop us. She has no rights to our daughter."

"I know baby, I know." John responded.

The rest of the day went on without hearing from Cassandra again. Amelia and John both knew that it wouldn't be the last time they heard from Cassandra. That night, before Carol and John Sr. left for the night, they offered to take Isabella for the night so John and Amelia could spend some time alone. Amelia and John agreed to offer and got Isabella ready to go. Once everyone was gone and the house was locked and the alarm was set, John pulled Amelia into his arms and passionately kissed her.

After spending most of the night making love to each other, John and Amelia finally fell asleep. It was nearly 7am when they were woken up by the house alarm going off and a loud sound of glass breaking downstairs. John told Amelia to call 911 and to lock the bedroom door after he left the room. Amelia did as she was told. The police were on their way to the house while John was downstairs trying to find out who was breaking into their house.

"Where is she John?" Cassandra asked.

"She's not here. You need to leave." John answered.

"She is my daughter. I have a right to see my daughter." Cassandra responded.

John looked at his ex-girlfriend for good long minute before deciding on what to say to her. He didn't want her around his daughter even if she was Isabella's birth mother. She abandoned her almost a year ago and legally and emotionally, Amelia was Isabella's mother. John took a deep breath and looked at Cassandra with a straight face.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"She is not your daughter. My wife legally adopted her and she is her mother." John stated. "The cops are on their way here."

"You can't legally adopt someones child without signing the proper forms or giving me notice." Cassandra responded.

"We served you papers where you worked at the time. You signed papers almost a year ago stating that you were giving up your rights to Isabella." John stated as the police arrived at the house.

"We got a 911 call from this address." an officer stated.

"Cassandra here broke into my house in an attempt to kidnap my daughter while my wife and I were sleeping." John responded.

"Maam, you are going to need to come with us." an officer stated.

"Get away from me. I have a right to see my daughter!" Cassandra yelled.

"Sir, what is she talking about?" another officer asked.

John explained everything and showed the officers the court documents. Cassandra was arrested and taken away. John called his parents and told them to keep Isabella with them at the hotel until he called again. He told his mom what had happened with Cassandra. Carol told her son to be careful and to call them later.

Once the glass was cleaned up, John called the window repair man and they would be out there in an hour. John and Amelia took showers and got dressed while they waited for the repair man to arrive to fix the window. Once the window was fixed, John called his lawyer and left a message about what had happened. John walked out of his office and found Amelia sitting in the backyard trying not to think about that morning.

"Everything will be ok. She wont win especially after what she did this morning. Let's go into town and meet my parents for lunch with Isabella." John told her.

"I know. I'm ready to go." Amelia responded.

Lunch with John's parents went well and Amelia started to relax a little bit more. Over the next few weeks, John and Amelia were on the road with Isabella and Cassandra remained in jail. John and Amelia were happy to know that Cassandra couldn't bother them anymore and they could now focus on their family and their marriage.

"Amelia, its that time again." Stephanie McMahon stated as she walked into the medics station at the Allstate Arena in Chicago.

"Already? I swear I just did this not that long ago." Amelia responded with a slight smile.

"I know. But with the female employees, we tend to test more frequently than with the male stars as the men can't get pregnant." Stephanie stated.

"At least not yet we can't." Hunter responded from behind his wife. "Hi Amelia."

"Hi Hunter. Are you always a smartass?" Amelia asked.

"Yes he is. Shawn too." Stephanie answered.

"Good to know. I will be right out with the sample." Amelia stated.

"What sample is she talking about?" Hunter asked.

"Go get ready for RAW. You don't need to know everything." Stephanie answered before Hunter walked out of the room.

Amelia returned with her lab sample. Since she was the only licensed doctor, Stephanie stood there while Amelia tested her own urine for drugs, alcohol and pregnancy. While they waited for the results, the other female employees came in one at a time for their mandatory testing. Amelia handed each of them the packets and they took turns going into the restroom.

"Amelia, can I look at your results?" Stephanie asked.

"Sure. They are on the printer over there." Amelia answered as she worked on analyzing the other tests.

"Thanks." Stephanie responded as she walked over to the printer and picked up the paper.

Stephanie looked over the test results and everything looked great. She didn't have any doubt that Amelia's tests would come back with anything on it. As she read each line, Stephanie came across the pregnancy test results. Stephanie smiled and just as she was about to say something, Eve walked into the room.

"Well, I'm here." Eve stated.

"So you are. Here you go." Amelia responded as she handed her the packet to take the urine test.

Once Eve was gone, Stephanie walked over to the printer and picked up the other papers that had printed out. She stapled each Diva's results together before attempting to talk to Amelia again. Eve came out of the restroom and handed the bag to Amelia before quickly leaving the room.

"Was she the last one?" Stephanie asked.

"Yup. Running hers now." Amelia answered.

"Ok. While that's running, you should take a look at these lab results." Stephanie responded handing Amelia her own lab results.

"Everything looks good. Wait, this one is pregnant. Which staff member is this?" Amelia asked.

"It's yours." Stephanie answered handing her the cover sheet.

Stephanie gave Amelia the rest of the morning off and told her to go to the nearest hospital to have it confirmed. Amelia did just that. She was nearly 10 weeks pregnant and due just before Christmas. Amelia couldn't believe it. Now she had to tell John.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

After leaving the hospital with an ultrasound picture of their baby, Amelia headed back to the arena. John was in the ring training. Amelia took a seat at the announcers table where Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole were going over their stuff for that night.

"You're the new doctor around here aren't you?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. I've been working here for nearly a year now. Where have you been?" Amelia answered.

"Cole here, never goes the to the WWE medics station." Jerry responded. "You're John's wife as well right?"

"Well, if he values his job as much as he values some other people around her, then he will show up for the mandatory testing next Monday." Amelia stated. "Yes, I am John's wife."

"Drug testing time already?" Michael asked.

"Yup and if your last name falls between A and M then next week you are getting tested. Stephanie will be sending out an email in the next few days about it." Amelia answered.

John saw his wife sitting with Jerry and Michael and talking to them. John finished his in ring training before walking over to Amelia. After reaching John's dressing room, Amelia closed and locked the door. Amelia was nervous about telling John and he could tell that something was on her mind.

"Babe, what's wrong?" John asked.

"Nothing is wrong per say. But there is something I have to tell you." Amelia answered.

"What is it?" John asked concerned.

"Stephanie came to me this morning for the women's mandatory testing. I was the first to be tested. She looked at my lab results and found something slightly off from my last testing." Amelia answered.

"Babe, is everything ok? You are really worrying me." John asked.

"Everything is fine. While you were training, I went to the nearest hospital and was checked out." Amelia answered with a smile.

"That's good right. What did the doctor say?" John asked.

"John, I'm 9 weeks and 6 days pregnant." Amelia answered as she handed him the ultrasound picture.

"We're having a baby?" John asked.

"Yes." Amelia answered.

"That is the best news I've heard all day." John responded as he wrapped his arms around her in a hug.

"I'm glad that you are happy. And Isabella is going to be a big sister." Amelia stated with a smile.

"That she is. When do you want to announce the pregnancy to everyone?" John asked.

"Let's wait until I am at least 12 weeks. That way we are in the clear and the risk of miscarriage is greatly reduced." Amelia answered.

"Sounds good to me. And Stephanie knows, so I am assuming there will be someone to help you out from her on out." John responded.

"I think so. I haven't told her how far along I am yet. I wanted to tell you first." Amelia stated.

"Thank you. Why don't you go tell her and see if they can get someone to help you out a bit. I don't want you stressing over stuff that can be avoided." John responded.

"I will. I love you." Amelia stated with a smile.

"I love you too." John responded before kissing her.

Amelia headed off to Stephanie's office to tell her how far into the pregnancy she was and that she needed an assistant to help her out until she had the baby. Stephanie was more than happy to accommodate Amelia's request. Now Amelia and John just had to get through the next two weeks before they could tell their families and friends.

Over the next two weeks, John was right by Amelia's side as was Isabella. She didn't want to leave her mommy's side for anything. Both John and Amelia thought that Isabella knew somehow that Amelia was pregnant. But they wanted to keep it quiet until after they told their parents. Their first stop was Salt Lake City and telling Amelia's family.

"Amelia, come on in. Hello John. There is our big girl." Doreen stated as she opened the front door and let them in. "Are you in town for a show?"

"We are. And we have tickets for everyone." Amelia answered.

"That's great. So what brings you by?" Richard asked.

"We have some good news for you." John answered.

"And what is that?" Richard asked as he looked at his son-in-law.

"Well, John and I are having a baby." Amelia answered.

"What?" Doreen and Richard both asked.

"We are having a baby. I'm 12 weeks pregnant." Amelia answered.

Doreen and Richard exchanged looks with each other before looking at John and Amelia. Isabella was sitting on John's lap and had her head on his shoulder. Amelia waited for her parents to say something. She knew that they hadn't been too thrilled when they told them nearly a year ago that they had gotten secretly married.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"Mom, dad, please say something." Amelia stated.

"We don't know what to say." Richard responded.

"Either you're happy for us or you're not. Which is it? You love Isabella and you've welcomed John into the family." Amelia asked.

"I am happy for you." Doreen stated quietly.

"But?" Amelia asked.

"But, you barely know each other, you've been married for less than a year and you have a 1 year old child who needs you. I think that you are being selfish and inconsiderate to the needs of Isabella." Richard answered.

"How dare you talk to my wife like that! She loves Isabella with all her heart and I love them both. Having a baby was our decision and not yours. I'm sorry that you feel like Amelia is being selfish and inconsiderate, cause I don't think that at all. We have more than enough love for two children and more than enough resources to take care of them." John responded as he stood up with Isabella in his arms. "Amelia, let's go."

John, Amelia and Isabella left her parents house and headed to the hotel. Amelia was visibly upset by what her parents said and John was worried about her and the baby. Amelia laid down while John put Isabella down for a nap. He walked into the bedroom of their suite and could hear Amelia crying into the pillow.

"Baby, don't cry. I'm sure they will come around to the fact that we are having a baby. I love you and our little family. I know my parents will be thrilled about having another grandchild." John tried to comfort her.

"They've changed so much since I left home. I don't know who they are anymore. What I don't understand is that a few weeks ago when they were in Tampa for Isabella's birthday, everything was fine, but now everything is different." Amelia responded as she dried her face. "And I love you and our family too."

"I don't know what happened either. Eventually it will come out and we will just have to go on from here. When they decide to change for the better, we will see what happens. But for now, I want you to relax and not worry about them. It's not good for you or our baby." John stated as he placed a kiss to her forehead and wrapped his arms around her.

Later that evening after Isabella was up from her nap and John and Amelia had a chance to take showers, they headed down to the hotel restaurant for dinner. As they walked in, they spotted Randy, Mike Mizanin, and Ted DiBiase Jr sitting at a table. Randy waved to them to come over and join them. John helped Amelia sit down and grabbed a high chair for Isabella.

"Stephanie was looking for you both earlier." Randy stated.

"I will call her after dinner. We went to see my parents this afternoon." Amelia responded.

"Ok. You don't look to happy about that." Mike stated.

"It wasn't a good visit." Amelia responded. "But that's in the past and I just want to enjoy dinner with my friends and family."

"Good idea." Ted stated.

Everyone enjoyed dinner and Randy was about to walk outside to smoke, when Amelia told him about the mandatory testing taking place the next day at the arena. Randy groaned and headed outside. Amelia couldn't help but laugh at Randy's reaction. She hoped that she didn't have to report anyone like she had to the week before.

Once they were back in their room, Amelia called Stephanie and talked to her. Stephanie told Amelia that she would have a new assistant starting tomorrow. Amelia was thankful as between the drug testing and the injuries, she was getting overwhelmed quickly. Stephanie also told her that she hired two new trainers who were qualified to assist with minor injuries. Amelia thanked her and hung up the phone.

The next day was a busy day, Amelia and John headed to the arena with Isabella and Amelia went straight to the medic station to start off that days drug testing. Amelia had been there all of an hour and her new assistant was nowhere to be found. Amelia worked on getting the samples tested and printed out. So far everyone was clean and good to go.

"Amelia, I'm glad I found you. Where is your assistant?" Stephanie asked.

"I don't know. I haven't met them yet. I've been here for an hour now processing samples and he or she has yet to show up. What is their name?" Amelia asked as a group of male stars walked in. "Hold that thought."

Amelia handed each of them a kit and as they came out she marked their names on it. It seemed to take forever to get through the line of male stars. Randy was the last one to arrive and after giving his sample, he took a seat as he wanted to talk to Amelia. Stephanie was flipping through all the results and still wondering where Amelia's assistant was.

"Ok. Now what is my assistant's name?" Amelia asked as she sat down in her chair.

"Cassandra Rockford. But she wants to go by Cassie." Stephanie answered. "Bring me Orton's when its done. I need to head to my office."

"Oh ok." Amelia responded as she pulled out her phone and sent John a text.

John, what is the last name of your ex-girlfriend? AC

Rockford. Why? JC

Come down to my office now please. AC

On our way. JC


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"Amelia, what's wrong?" Randy asked as John and Isabella walked into the room.

"My new assistant's name is Cassandra Rockford. John, what if it's her?" Amelia answered.

"We will tell Stephanie everything and she will have to find someone else. She is a viable threat to us." John responded.

"Who is a viable threat?" Cassandra asked from the doorway.

"You are. What are you doing here?" John answered.

"I work here." Cassandra stated.

"Not if I can help it." Amelia responded.

"What did you say to me?" Cassandra asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"You will not be working here much longer." Amelia answered. "Randy, can you please go get Stephanie and tell her its very urgent."

"Sure." Randy responded as he bolted out of the room and 5 minutes later, he returned with Stephanie.

"What's going on? What is so urgent?" Stephanie asked. "Oh, I see Cassie finally arrived."

"She is what is so urgent." Amelia answered.

"What are you talking about, Amelia?" Stephanie asked a little confused.

"This is Cassandra Rockford, John's ex-girlfriend and the biological mother of Isabella." Amelia answered.

"Cassandra, is this true?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah. So what." Cassandra answered with an attitude. "She is my daughter."

"No she isn't. Legally, I am her mother and I am the only mother she has known since you left her with John almost a year ago. You signed legal documents stating that you gave up your rights to her and we had you served papers when we were in the process of having me legally adopt her as my daughter. You didn't respond and you didn't appear at the hearing, so therefore, you have no rights to her at all." Amelia responded.

"Cassandra, come with me." Stephanie stated.

"Why?" Cassandra asked.

"Your employment with this company is officially over. Security." Stephanie answered.

"Yes, Ms. McMahon." A security guard asked.

"Please escort Cassandra out of the arena and make sure to get all passes, badges and other WWE property from her. She is banned from all events from this day forward." Stephanie answered.

"Yes, ma'am." the guard responded.

"I am so sorry this happened. She lied on the application as well as to my face." Stephanie stated.

"It's ok. It's not your fault. You didn't know." Amelia responded.

"Why don't you three go get some lunch and come back. I will assist you as needed tonight during the show." Stephanie stated.

"Thank you." John responded.

"Anytime." Stephanie stated.

After getting some lunch, John and Amelia headed back to the hotel and had a hotel sitter watch Isabella since she was sleeping. John told the sitter not to answer the door for anyone unless it was him or Amelia. The sitter agreed and John and Amelia headed to the arena for the show.

The show went off with a few minor injuries, but nothing major. Cassandra stayed away and didn't bother trying to find John or Isabella. After the show was over and the injuries were all taken care of, John and Amelia headed back to the hotel. Once the sitter was paid for her time, John looked in on Isabella and then joined his wife in bed where they watched a movie and fell asleep.

Over the next week, John, Amelia and Isabella traveled to Boston to see John's parents. John called his parents and told them they were in town and wanted to come over and talk to them. John Sr was worried about his son and daughter-in-law, but he knew that John was a rational person and would always do the right thing. Carol on the other hand had a good feeling she knew why they were coming over.

"Hi mom." John stated as they walked into the house.

"Hi Honey. Amelia you look wonderful. And there is my little angel. Come to Grandma." Carol responded.

"She's growing like a weed." John stated with a smile.

"That's what little ones do. They grow." Carol responded.

"Very true." Amelia stated.

"Hello all." John Sr. stated as he walked into the living room.

"Hey pop." John responded.

"So what brings you to Boston?" John Sr. asked.

"Well, we wanted to spend some time up here before the next tour." John answered.

"Amelia, when are you due?" Carol asked as she played with Isabella.

"What? Wait, how did you know?" Amelia answered.

"Honey, you are glowing. And I had a feeling this was coming soon since Isabella is a year old." Carol responded.

"We are 12 weeks." Amelia stated. "Due December 17th."

"Well, I couldn't be happier for you all." Carol responded as she hugged her daughter-in-law.

After telling John's family, John, Amelia and Isabella headed to the hotel. While John was driving, Amelia's phone buzzed. It was Randy. Amelia pulled out her phone and looked at the message.

Can you talk? RKO

I can text. We are driving. What's up? AC

There is something you really need to know about Cassandra. RKO

What is it? AC

She is crazy. And when I say crazy, I really mean it. She was diagnosed as being bi-polar and schizophrenic. Please be careful. RKO

OMG. Does John know about this? AC

I don't think so. She moved to St. Louis right after John broke up with her and my mom, who is a nurse, took care of her when she found out she was pregnant. I didn't know that the baby was John's as it had been a few months since they broke up. Please don't tell anyone how you found out as my mom could lose her job over this. RKO

I won't tell anyone. Thank you for telling me. AC

You're welcome. I'll see you at the next show. RKO

Alright. AC

"John we have a huge problem." Amelia stated.

"What's wrong?" John asked.

"I just got information that Cassandra was diagnosed with Bi-polar and Schizophrenia after the two of you split up." Amelia answered.

"How did you find that out?" John asked.

"I had a friend of mine do some searching on her as to why she is acting like this after a year of having no contact." Amelia answered.

"Oh ok. Well, I am glad that we found out all that. This will only further prove that she is not capable of caring for a child." John responded.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Over the next month, things were fairly quiet at home and at work. Cassandra had not bothered anyone since that day at the arena. Amelia was now 4 months into her pregnancy and starting to show. John knew that they needed to announce the pregnancy to the rest of the WWE staff and stars so that everyone could keep an eye on Amelia when John wasn't around.

"Why are we all here?" Eve asked.

"Who knows. Another stupid meeting of the stars." Beth answered.

"I'm glad you think this is stupid Beth." Stephanie stated from behind her. "This meeting has to do with one of your fellow stars and his wife. They need all of our support."

"Who and why?" Layla asked concerned.

"John, Amelia. The floor is all yours." Stephanie stated.

"Thank you, Stephanie. We had this meeting called as one we wanted to announce that Amelia is pregnant, but secondly that Cassandra, my ex has been reeking havoc in our lives now that Isabella is a year old. She has shown up at our house, at the arena, and has broken into our house in an attempt to take Isabella from us. She is not to be allowed anywhere near Amelia or Isabella. If she is spotted the police are to be called right away. My main concern is protecting my family." John announced.

"Why do we have to babysit her?" Eve asked.

"Shut up Eve! John, Amelia, we will do whatever it takes to make sure that you all are safe when around here." Big Show stated.

"Thank you." Amelia responded.

"How far along are you?" Layla asked.

"4 months." Amelia answered.

"Do you know what you are having yet?" Alicia asked.

"Not yet. It's too soon to tell. I think we can find out in about 2-3 weeks." Amelia answered.

"I have a name suggestion if its a boy." Randy stated.

"And what is that?" John asked.

"Randal." Randy answered with a smirk on his face.

"Orton, I am not naming my son after you." John responded.

"Suit yourself." Randy stated.

Everyone but Eve and Beth talked to John and Amelia about the pregnancy, Isabella and of course about what they could do to help ensure that she and Isabella would be safe. Once the meeting was over and everyone had left the room, John walked over to Amelia and placed a hand on her stomach and smiled.

"I love you, Isabella and our baby." John stated.

"So do I. Since the meeting is over with, why don't we head back to our room and spend some time with Isabella." Amelia responded.

Once they were back at the hotel, John and Amelia spent the day playing with their daughter. John hoped that Cassandra really would stay away from them for good. John couldn't help but smile as he watched the two loves of his life playing with the toys on the floor.

Two weeks later, John, Amelia and Isabella were back in Tampa and getting ready for Amelia's ultrasound appointment. They both couldn't wait to find out if they were having a boy or a girl. Amelia really didn't care what the sex of the baby was as long as he or she was healthy. Amelia was showing nicely for being 18 weeks pregnant. John's parents flew in for the occasion and to see their granddaughter.

"Amelia Cena." A nurse called out.

Amelia and John followed the nurse into the ultrasound room. John helped Amelia up on the exam table. The ultrasound tech walked in and had Amelia lay back on the table. Amelia lowered the top of her pants and the tech covered the top of her pants with a disposable sheet before squirting the gel on her stomach.

"That is cold." Amelia stated.

"Sorry about that. Are you ready to see your baby?" The tech asked.

"We sure are." John answered as the tech started the ultrasound appointment.

"Everything looks great with the baby and with Amelia. Both are healthy." The tech stated. "Here is your baby's face and hands. Here we have the chest and stomach. Here is the spine and the baby's bottom and there are the legs and feet. Are you wanting to see if we can find out the sex of the baby?"

"Yes, please." Amelia responded as she squeezed John's hand.

"Okay. Let's take a look." the tech stated as she moved the wand around Amelia's stomach. "Ok. Look at the screen."

"Is that?" John started to ask.

"Yup. Congratulations." The tech stated before cleaning off Amelia's stomach and handing John the ultrasound pictures.

Once John and Amelia were in the car, John handed the pictures over to her and pulled out of the parking lot. Amelia looked at the pictures and smiled. She was thrilled that the baby as well as herself was healthy. Now that they knew what the baby was, she and John could start getting the nursery ready. Amelia pulled out her phone and sent a text message to her parents telling them the sex of the baby.

"Are you ok, baby?" John asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just taking all the news in." Amelia answered.

"I can understand that." John responded.

"I'm happy that we are having a healthy baby boy." Amelia stated. "Of course if we were having a girl I would be happy too."

"I'm just as happy as you are, baby." John responded.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

After getting home and telling John's parents that they were having a boy, the five of them headed out for an early dinner. Isabella noticed that Amelia was starting to get rounder and while waiting to be seated at the restaurant, Amelia walked over to her mommy and kissed her stomach. Amelia just smiled and picked up her little girl and hugged her.

"Have you thought of any names for the baby?" Carol asked once they were seated.

"Not yet. We wanted to wait until we knew what we were having before talking about names." Amelia answered.

"Baby, momma?" Isabella asked.

"Soon sweetie. You are going to be a big sister to your little brother." Amelia answered as she placed a hand on the baby who was now moving around.

"Are you ok?" John asked.

"Yeah. He's moving around a lot right now." Amelia answered as she took John's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"Wow he is strong." John responded.

"Yes he is. Carol, would you like to feel him kicking?" Amelia asked.

"I would love to." Carol answered as Amelia placed her hand right where the baby was kicking.

"He really is strong. I remember when I was pregnant with John. He was strong enough to bruise me internally." Carol responded.

"Mom!" John stated.

"Well, it's true. You and all your brothers were like that." Carol responded.

"I guess he takes after his daddy." Amelia stated.

"No MY Daddy!" Isabella stated angrily.

"Sweetheart, yes he is your daddy, but he is the baby's daddy too." Amelia responded. "And Daddy will love you both no matter what and so will I."

"No Baby!" Isabella stated with her arms crossed.

John and Amelia just exchanged looks and didn't say anything. After dinner, they all headed back to the house and John put Isabella to bed. While he was tucking her in, she glared at him and pouted.

"Isabella, please stop that." John told her.

"No Baby!" Isabella stated.

"Do you think that momma and daddy will love the new baby more than you?" John asked.

"Yes!" Isabella answered.

"Well, let me tell you something. No matter what, momma and daddy will love you and your brother just the same, not less and not more. We have more than enough love for the both of you." John told his daughter.

"Okay." Isabella responded before hugging John and laying back down.

John turned off her light and closed the door before heading downstairs to join his wife and parents. After getting something to drink for himself and Amelia, they started talking about the new baby and they threw some names around.

"Brandon?" Amelia asked.

"No. Vincent?" John answered.

"We are not naming our son after Mr. McMahon. Trevor?" Amelia asked.

"Maybe. Tyler?" John answered.

"Maybe." Amelia stated.

"Chase?" Carol asked.

"I don't want our son to have the same name as a bank." John answered.

"Matthew?" Amelia asked.

"Maybe. Michael?" John suggested.

"Too popular. I have an idea." Amelia stated.

"And what is that?" John asked.

"How about we name him after his daddy?" Amelia answered.

"You want to name him after me?" John asked. "Why?"

"Well, yeah. You're his daddy and we all love you very much." Amelia answered. "And it would be giving him an honor to be named after such a wonderful man."

"Babe.." John tried to protest.

"Just think about it. If you really don't want to name him after you, then we will come up with something else." Amelia told him.

"Alright." John stated.

That night after heading to bed, Amelia was asleep against John with her head on his chest. John placed a hand on her growing stomach and the baby kicked him. John talked to the baby asking him if he wanted to be named after his daddy. The baby kicked again. John thought about it for most of the night and he liked the idea of having a mini him running around the house. John finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next morning, John was the first one up and as the coffee was brewing, Carol walked into the kitchen and smiled at her son. John got down two cups and poured the coffee before sitting down at the kitchen table. John smiled back at his mom and she knew that John was really happy and she couldn't wait for newest member of the Cena family to arrive.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

As the weeks and months passed, Amelia was simply glowing in her third trimester of the pregnancy. Everyone made sure that she and Isabella were taken care of and that no one bothered them at the arena. Amelia was 4 weeks away from her due date and she couldn't wait to meet their son, whom she and John decided to name John Felix Anthony Cena III.

"Hey sexy momma!" Randy stated as he walked into the medic station.

"I am not sexy and I am not your momma." Amelia responded.

"Ok. I still think you are beautiful! All pregnant women are beautiful." Randy stated.

"Well, thank you. You and John are the only ones who say anything like that." Amelia responded. "What can I do for you?"

"My shoulder is fucked up again." Randy stated.

"Watch your mouth. My son can hear you." Amelia responded. "Take off your shirt so I can look at your shoulder."

Randy took off his shirt and tossed on a chair. Amelia stood in front of him as she had him move his shoulder around. Randy couldn't help but look down at Amelia's stomach. Randy moved his right hand to her stomach and the baby kicked. Amelia just smiled and continued to work his shoulder.

"He's moving a lot isn't he?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. He keeps me up most nights moving and kicking." Amelia answered.

"I bet. How's my shoulder?" Randy asked.

"Still damaged, but take it easy and if you have a match tonight, try not to get injured or you will be out of action for a few weeks to a few months." Amelia answered.

"Thanks, Amelia. If you need anything, just let me know." Randy responded as he kissed her cheek.

"I will. Thanks." Amelia stated.

Little did Randy and Amelia know, someone was watching them and what was a simple, no meaning kiss to the cheek as a form of thanks, was now going to be escalated into something else. The person who witnessed the interaction between Randy and Amelia, took off before Randy or Amelia saw them standing there. Randy left the medic station and headed towards his dressing room.

"Hey John. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Beth asked.

"Um ok. What do you want?" John answered.

"I just thought that I should tell you that I saw your wife and Randy together just a little bit ago." Beth stated.

"Ok. So what. He was having his shoulder looked at and she's the doctor around here." John responded.

"Randy and Amelia kissed, John. She's cheating on you." Beth stated.

"What? Beth, quit lying to me. Amelia wouldn't cheat on me and especially not with my best friend." John responded. "And Randy would never betray our friendship like that."

"Why don't you go ask him?" Beth suggested.

John didn't say anything else as he took off towards Randy's dressing room. He pounded on the door and waited for Randy to answer. Once the door was open, Randy saw John standing there and realized that he was pissed off at someone.

"What's up man?" Randy asked.

"Did you kiss my wife?" John asked.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked.

"Did you or did you not kiss my wife?" John asked again.

"I gave her a kiss on the cheek after she looked at my shoulder and we talked about your son. She let me feel him kicking and I now know what you are going through." Randy answered.

"You only kissed her cheek?" John asked a little more calmly.

"Yes. You can ask Amelia. That's all that happened. I would never do anything like that to ruin your marriage or our friendship." Randy answered. "Come on let's go find Amelia."

While John and Randy walked towards the medic station, Amelia headed into the women's restroom. Amelia wished that the baby would stop playing with her bladder. As Amelia washed her hands and face, the restroom door opened and in walked someone wearing a black hooded sweatshirt. They went into one of the stalls and Amelia went back to putting cool water on her face.

Before she knew it, someone grabbed her from behind and gagged her. Amelia cried in pain as she was shoved into the handicapped stall. Amelia couldn't see who her assailant was all she knew was that it was a female. Amelia tried to get a good look at her face, but the woman punched Amelia in the stomach. Amelia grew angry and started blocking the punches. She was able to get in a good punch to the woman's face knocking her out. Amelia was about to walk out of the stall when she felt a sharp pain and a sudden gush of fluids from between her legs.

John and Randy had reached the medic station and Amelia wasn't there. They went to catering and again, she wasn't there. John started to get worried about his wife and unborn son. John called for security and had the entire staff looking for Amelia. Stephanie was with Isabella and her daughters in her office and locked the door when she found out what was going on. Amelia trying to breathe through the contractions, made her way over to the door of the restroom. She opened the door and the first person she saw was Wade Barrett.

"Wade!" Amelia called out weakly.

"Amelia. Everyone has been looking for you. What happened?" Wade asked as he put an arm around her.

"I..I was attacked." Amelia answered before fainting from the pain and the attack.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Wade caught Amelia before she hit the floor. He pulled out his phone and called 911 before calling John. He told the operator that he was at the area and the on-site doctor had been attacked and had fainted. While they waited for the ambulance, Wade called John's cell phone.

"What Wade?" John answered his phone.

"I found Amelia. Women's restroom by the medic station." Wade stated.

John hung up the phone and ran towards their location. Amelia was still unconscious when John arrived. Randy was right behind him as was the rest of the roster. John scooped up his wife and headed towards the doors. He was met by the ambulance and the EMT's helped get Amelia into the back of the ambulance.

Randy told Stephanie what had happened and she told him to tell John that Isabella would be safe with her and Paul until he was ready to come get her. The rest of the roster who were friends with John and Amelia followed the Ambulance to the hospital. Amelia was taken the labor and delivery floor since she was past 20 weeks.

"What is going on here?" a doctor asked as he walked into the room.

"My wife was attacked at the arena. She is 36 weeks pregnant." John answered.

"Ok. Let's get an IV set up and I will do an exam." the doctor stated.

Once the IV was in place, the doctor did the exam. John kept talking to Amelia hoping that she would soon wake up. Amelia started to wake up as the nurse was hooking up the fetal monitors. John kissed his wife as tears rolled down his face.

"Baby, what happened?" John asked.

"She attacked me." Amelia answered.

"Who attacked you?" John asked.

"Cassie." Amelia answered as a contraction hit her.

"Mr. Cena. Your wife is in labor and about to deliver." the doctor stated.

Amelia was moved into position and John helped her push with each contraction. It wasn't long before the room was filled with the cries of a newborn baby. Amelia cried as soon as she heard the baby crying. John held her with one arm as he cut the umbilical cord with the other hand. The baby was taken to weighed and measured and to make sure that everything was ok with him. Amelia was cleaned up and the fetal monitor was taken off.

"He is perfectly healthy. He weighs 7lbs 5ozs and is 21 inches long. Congratulations Mom and Dad." The nurse stated.

"I am so happy that he is ok after all that happened." Amelia responded as she cradled their son in her arms.

"So am I and I am happy that you are ok." John stated.

"Me too." Amelia responded. "Why don't you go out to the waiting room and tell everyone that our son is here and that we are both ok."

"I will be right back." John stated before kissing his wife.

After telling everyone that Amelia and the baby were ok and that the baby was here, John called Stephanie and told her to bring Isabella over to the hospital. Stephanie said she would be there as soon as she could. The police arrived at the hospital just before Stephanie and Isabella. Amelia told them everything that had happened. John and Amelia told the police that they wanted to press charges against Cassie. Once the police left, Stephanie brought Isabella to Amelia's room.

"Momma, baby?" Isabella asked.

"Yes, this is your baby brother." Amelia answered as Stephanie set Isabella on the bed next to Amelia.

"I hold brudder?" Isabella asked.

"Come here sweetie. You sit right here and you can hold your brother." John answered as he put Isabella in the oversized plush chair.

John picked up the baby and placed the baby in Isabella's arms. Amelia smiled as she picked up the camera and took some pictures of their children together. John sat right there making sure that nothing happened. Isabella leaned her head down and placed a soft kiss on the baby's forehead.

"I wuv you baby brudder." Isabella whispered.

John and Amelia both smiled. Stephanie told them that she would be more than happy to keep Isabella over night for the next two nights. John and Amelia thanked her and soon, Stephanie and Isabella headed back to the hotel so that John, Amelia and baby JC could get some rest. Amelia and baby JC were released to go home on the second day. John rented a car so they could drive back to Tampa. Amelia was just happy that she and the baby were doing good and that their family was happy and healthy.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

Two weeks later John and Amelia were sitting in the courtroom for Cassandra's trial. Cassandra was arrested two days after Amelia was released from the hospital. Amelia testified against her and told the court every detail of the attack that lead her to giving birth 4 weeks early. Cassandra was sentenced to 10 years in prison and a restraining order was issued against her protecting John, Amelia, Isabella and the baby.

As the weeks passed, the Cena's life went back to normal. John's parents flew down to Tampa to meet their grandson. Once by one, John's brothers also came down to meet the newest member of the Cena family. Amelia was happy that their family was complete. John was also happy that his family was happy and healthy.

One day while Amelia was at home with the kids, John headed out to the shopping center and walked into the jewelry store. He bought Amelia a necklace with a heart shaped diamond pendant with both Amelia's and JC's birthstones in the center. He had the necklace gift wrapped while he bought Amelia a new wedding ring set. He wanted to propose to her all over again and he wanted them to have the wedding she deserved.

"Hey bro. I need your help." John stated.

"What's up?" Paul asked.

"I want to re-propose to Amelia and give her the engagement and wedding she deserves." John answered.

"Alright. How can I help?" Paul asked.

"I was wondering since you guys are in Tampa for the show if you and Stephanie could watch Isabella and JC while I take Amelia out for a romantic dinner?" John asked.

"Let me talk to Stephanie and I can get back to you." Paul answered.

"John, it's Steph. We would be happy to watch the kids for you." Stephanie stated.

"Thank you. Can you be at our house around 6?" John asked.

"Of course." Stephanie answered.

"Great! Thanks again." John responded.

John then called the restaurant and set it all up with them for the proposal. After getting home, John headed into the kitchen were Amelia was fixing a bottle for the baby. John wrapped his arms around her and told her that he was taking her out to dinner that night and that Stephanie and Paul would be staying with the kids. Amelia was slightly surprised and wondered what John was planning.

Later that evening, Paul, Stephanie and their girls arrived at the house and John and Amelia headed off for their date. Amelia was pleasantly surprised when they pulled up to one of the most exclusive restaurants in Tampa. John helped Amelia out of the car and handed the keys to the valet.

"Welcome Mr and Mrs. Cena. Please follow me, your table is ready." the hostess stated as she showed them to their table.

"John, what is all this?" Amelia asked as she saw the bottle of champagne and the roses.

"I wanted to surprise you." John answered.

"Well, I am definitely surprised. You didn't have to do all this." Amelia responded.

"I know. But I wanted to and you deserve it." John stated. "Amelia, I love you with all my heart. You have made me the happiest man on earth by becoming my wife, adopting Isabella as your own daughter and for giving us a son. I can't imagine my life without you and our children. I know that we've been married for almost two years, but you deserve to have everything that you wanted. Amelia, will you do me the honor of marrying me again?"

"I love you too and yes I will marry you again!" Amelia responded as John slid on the new engagement ring on to her finger.

John pulled Amelia into his arms and kissed her passionately. After enjoying their dinner out, John gave her the necklace. Amelia had him put it on before they headed home to their children. After thanking Stephanie and Paul for watching the kids, the couple left with their 3 daughters so that John and Amelia could have some time alone before the baby woke up again.

Over the next few days, John and Amelia spent time with their family and told everyone about their vow renewal ceremony. Amelia and John decided that they wanted to use a wedding planner for their ceremony and reception since this was going to be a large event. John had just the right person in mind to help them plan the whole thing.

"Amelia, I have an idea about the wedding and reception." John stated.

"What is that?" Amelia asked as she picked up the baby and fed him a bottle.

"How about we hire a wedding planner to help us." John answered.

"A wedding planner?" Amelia asked. "Who?"

"David Tutera." John answered.

"David Tutera, wedding planner to the stars?" Amelia asked.

"That's the one." John answered.

"I don't know what to say." Amelia responded.

"Well, don't say anything now. David will be here this afternoon to go over some of the details of the ceremony." John stated.

"Does he know that we are already married?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. He is aware that we are just renewing our vows and having the wedding we want." John answered.

"Ok." Amelia responded.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Later that afternoon Amelia and John put the kids down for their naps just before David Tutera arrived at the house. John and Amelia made sure they had everything ready for David and set it up in the living room. Amelia decided to pull up David's website and look through some of the styles of weddings that he has done. Amelia came across the Romantic Elegance wedding pictures.

"John, look at this." Amelia stated.

"Wow. That is amazing." John responded as they looked at the pictures.

"What do you think about this one for ours?" Amelia asked.

"I think it would be perfect." John answered as the door bell rang. "Mr. Tutera, please come in."

"Thank you, Mr. Cena. Please call me David." David responded.

"Okay. And please call me John. David, this is my wife Amelia, Amelia, this is David Tutera." John introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you, Amelia." David stated.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I am so happy that John got you to do our vow renewal ceremony." Amelia responded.

"When I got the phone call from John here, I knew it was something I couldn't pass up. Shall we get started?" David asked.

"Yes. Amelia and I were looking at your website and at the pictures of some of the different types of weddings that you've done and we both have fallen love with the Romantic Elegance style wedding." John answered.

"Ah, that is one of my favorite weddings to do. I especially like it when its an evening ceremony and reception. Makes it more romantic." David responded. "Do you have specific colors in mind?"

"Not really. We are pretty open to anything as long as its the perfect night for both of us." Amelia stated.

"Ok. Well, I can use the same colors or go with more blush and pink colors." David suggested.

"I like that idea. The pinks and blush will look great." Amelia agreed.

David was at the house for about two hours. They got a lot accomplished and now all John and Amelia had to do was create the guest list and the wedding party. Of course they wanted everyone important to be there. The wedding was taking place on a Saturday and Vince made sure that everyone had that day off. John and Amelia compiled the list of guests and emailed everything to David. John already knew who he wanted as his best man and grooms men.

John asked Randy to be his best man, and his brothers Dan and Steve to be his grooms men. They wanted Isabella to be the flower girl. Amelia picked Stephanie to be the Matron of honor and Layla and Kelly to be her brides maids. Amelia decided that she needed to call her parents and tell them that they had a grandson but to tell them about the vow renewal ceremony.

"Hello." Doreen answered the phone.

"Hi mom." Amelia stated.

"Amelia, is that you?" Doreen asked.

"Yes, mom." Amelia answered.

"Well, we haven't heard from you in nearly 6 months." Doreen responded.

"Yes, I know. And it's only been 5 months." Amelia stated.

"Oh well. When is that baby due?" Doreen asked.

"Your grandson, is six weeks old." Amelia answered.

"I thought you were due next month?" Doreen asked.

"I was due next month. But I had him early." Amelia answered.

"Does he have a name?" Doreen asked.

"John Felix Anthony Cena III." Amelia answered.

"You named him after his father?" Doreen asked.

"Yes. It's what we both wanted." Amelia answered.

"As long as you are happy." Doreen responded.

"Mom, I am very happy. John is a wonderful husband and father. I couldn't have asked for a better man in my life. Our children are happy and healthy and I am proud to be their mother and his wife. So the reason I called other than to tell you about JC's birth, was John and I are planning a real wedding to renew our vows." Amelia stated.

"I am happy for you. You're renewing your vows?" Doreen asked.

"Yes. It will be here in Tampa and I wanted to know if you and dad would be here for it?" Amelia answered.

"I don't know. I would have to talk to him. When is this taking place?" Doreen asked.

"In two months." Amelia answered. "We are doing it over Valentines day weekend."

"Okay. I will talk to your father about it and see what he says." Doreen stated.

"Ok. Thanks. I've gotta go feed the baby." Amelia responded before hanging up.

"Babe, are you ok?" John asked.

"I doubt they will be here for it." Amelia answered.

"Well, then it's their loss." John responded.

"I know, but who will I get to walk me down the aisle?" Amelia asked.

"I think I know someone who would be honored to do so." John answered.

"Who?" Amelia asked.

"Vince." John answered.

"Vince McMahon?" Amelia asked.

"The one and only. He's done it before." John answered.

"Okay. I can handle that." Amelia responded with a smile.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

The next day, Doreen called Amelia and told her that they would not be coming to their vow renewal. Amelia had already planned on that answer and after hanging up, she called Vince. She was a little nervous about asking him to walk her down the aisle to John, but she didn't have anyone else.

"Vince McMahon." Vince answered the phone.

"Hi Vince. It's Amelia." She stated.

"What can I do for you?" Vince asked. "How are you feeling?"

"I am doing good. The reason I am calling is as you know, John and I are going to renew our vows in two months and I just heard back from my parents. They are refusing to come to the ceremony and John suggested that I call you and ask you if you would walk me down the aisle to John." Amelia answered as tears rolled down her face.

"I would be honored to do so." Vince responded.

"You would?" Amelia asked.

"Yes. So no more crying and start planning that wedding!" Vince answered.

"Thank you so much!" Amelia responded.

"Anytime." Vince stated before hanging up the phone.

"How did it go?" John asked.

"Better than I thought. Vince is going to walk me down the aisle to you." Amelia answered with a smile.

The next day, John and Amelia sent the lists to David Tutera and the wedding plans started to fall together. Amelia picked out her wedding dress and John was fitted for his tux. Amelia couldn't wait to remarry the man she truly loved with all her heart. Stephanie, Layla and Kelly flew into Tampa to go dress shopping as Amelia wanted all the dresses to match in color, but each of them could pick the style of dress they wanted.

Once the shopping trip was complete, Amelia and the girls headed out to lunch while John was at home with the kids. They now had about 6 weeks before the wedding and they were enjoying being home more often so they could work on the wedding planning with David.

One afternoon while Amelia and the kids were at home and John was off doing a radio show to promote the WWE, the doorbell rang. Amelia walked over to the front door and opened it. Amelia was shocked to see her mother standing there. But she wasn't alone.

"What are you doing here?" Amelia asked.

"Bryan came around the other day and was asking about you and so I brought him out here so you two could get together." Doreen answered.

"Uh, I broke up with Bryan 15 years ago. And I am married with a family now." Amelia responded.

"Well, that can change." Doreen stated.

"Mother, I am not leaving my husband and my children for anyone. Why can't you get it through your head that John and I love each other? We are getting ready to renew our marriage vows in a few weeks. If you can't be happy for me, then I don't need you in my life and my children, certainly don't need you either." Amelia responded before slamming the door shut.

"Bryan, you are going to do whatever it takes to break them apart and it needs to be done before their vow renewal ceremony." Doreen stated as they headed to the rental car.

"Doreen, I don't feel right about doing this. Amelia looks happy and I don't want to ruin her children's lives, just because you and Richard aren't happy about it." Bryan responded.

"Are you telling me that you won't do this?" Doreen asked.

"Yeah. I am telling you that I am going to ruin their lives for you." Bryan answered.

"Well, then, find your own way back to the motel." Doreen responded as she sped off.

Bryan knew that the only way he was going to get out of their was to talk to Amelia. He walked back up to the front door and rang the doorbell. Amelia looked out the peephole and saw Bryan standing there. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

"What do you want now?" Amelia asked.

"I wanted to apologize. None of this was my idea. Your mom came to me and begged me to come out here with her to visit you. I had no idea she was planning all that. I told her I wanted no part of it and she sped off leaving me stranded out here." Bryan answered.

"Did she tell you why she wants to break up my marriage?" Amelia asked as she stepped onto the front porch.

"No she didn't. I'm guessing she thinks you can do better. I really don't know. All I know is that she and your dad are not happy and she has been out to ruin your life since you moved to Tampa." Bryan answered.

"How could I do any better than I am doing right now. I have a very successful and loving husband, I have two children whom I love with all my heart. I am the on site doctor for the WWE and my husband is Vince McMahon's top star. I really don't think my life could get any better." Amelia responded.

"I'm glad to hear that." John stated as he walked up.

"Hi baby. John, this is Bryan, an ex of mine from High School. Bryan, this is my husband, John Cena." Amelia introduced them.

"It's nice to meet you." Bryan stated as he shook John's hand.

"Same here. What brings you to Tampa?" John asked.

"Her mother." Bryan answered.

"Doreen? Amelia, what's going on?" John asked.

Amelia told John everything that had happened. Bryan also told him that he had no idea until Doreen said something to Amelia. Bryan told him, that he had no intentions of causing any problems at all. John thanked him and gave him a ride to the airport.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

As the weeks passed, John and Amelia had everything all set for the wedding. David made sure that he emailed them with the detail and such. John's parents were flying in a few days before the ceremony to help out with Isabella and JC. Of course, RAW was going to be in town that week as well and John was going to make an appearance at the show.

About two weeks before the ceremony, John had to travel to New York and then to Los Angeles for a media promotion. Amelia hated to see John leave, but she knew that he would be back in a few days and then he was going to be home for the next 3 weeks after the ceremony.

"Hi Johnny." Eve stated when she saw John walk into the radio studio in New York.

"Hello, Eve." John responded as he sent a text message to Amelia.

"I've missed you around RAW." Eve stated as she tried her best to seduce him.

"That's nice. I was at home with my wife and children." John responded.

"Oh you are still married?" Eve asked.

"Very much so. Why do you care?" John answered.

"I heard some rumors about you and your wife splitting up because she was cheating on you." Eve answered.

"Ha. That is so not true. Amelia and I are still very much together and very much in love." John responded.

"Right. Not if we can help it." Eve mumbled to herself.

"What did you say?" John asked.

"Just reminding myself why we are here." Eve answered.

"You do that. I need to find Vince." John responded as he walked off.

While John was off talking to Vince and trying to get out of traveling with Eve. Eve called Beth and told her that their original plan didn't work. Beth thought about it and the suggested that Eve talk John into going to the after party that night to help celebrate their media tour. Eve agreed and she hung up the phone just as John walked back into the room. John and Eve finished out their day of interviews and radio shows before doing a photo shoot as well as an autograph signing before ending the day.

"John why don't you come with me to the after party that the radio station is hosting?" Eve suggested.

"I don't think so. I just want to head to my room and get some sleep and talk to my wife and kids." John responded.

"You're no fun anymore." Eve pouted.

"Oh well. I'm not here to have fun. I'm here to do my job and get back home to Amelia and the kids." John stated.

Once John was back in his hotel room, he called Amelia and talked to her and Isabella. JC was still too young to talk or even listen to the phone conversation. John told Amelia about Eve and watch she had been trying to do. Amelia just shook her head and thought about how grateful she was to have a loving, honest and strong willed husband.

When John arrived in Los Angeles he called Amelia and let her know that he made it. He headed straight to the radio station and did the first interview. Then off to the second and third stations for their interviews before doing a Make-A-Wish meet and greet. Once he was done with all the media in Los Angeles, John headed back to the airport and got on a plane back to Tampa and back to his family.

While at the LAX airport, John was approached by some fans and he gladly signed autographs and posed for pictures. It happened all the time to him and it never bothered him. When he arrived in Dallas, TX the same thing happened. More fans, more autographs and more pictures taken. John was exhausted by the time his flight arrived into Tampa. John looked at the time and grabbed a cab back to the house.

After getting inside the house and setting the alarm, John headed upstairs. Amelia was sound asleep as were the kids. John smiled as he watched his wife sleep for a few moments. John quietly got undressed and slipped into the bed next to Amelia. He hoped that he didn't wake her when he pulled the covers up around him.

"Hey you. You're home a few hours early." Amelia stated when she opened her eyes and saw John.

"Hey. I didn't mean to wake you up baby. Yeah, I didn't see the point in staying at a hotel, when I could just get back on a plane and come home to my wife and children." John responded as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well, I am glad you are home!" Amelia stated.

"Me too." John responded.

Both fell asleep in each others arms. John and Amelia slept until JC woke up and needed to be changed and fed. Amelia got up and let John get some sleep since he had been traveling all day the day before. Amelia fed JC and fixed breakfast for Isabella who came downstairs while Amelia was feeding the baby.

"Daddy home?" Isabella asked.

"Maybe." Amelia answered with a smile.

"Daddy is home!" Isabella responded.

"Yes, he's home and he's sleeping." Amelia stated.

Isabella didn't wait for Amelia to respond as she got up from the table and headed upstairs and into her parents bedroom. She climbed up on the bed and started jumping up and down. Amelia stood in the doorway with JC who was cuddled against his mommy. John woke up and caught his daughter and started tickling her for jumping on the bed.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

It was now the night before the ceremony and all of John's family had arrived into Tampa as well as most of the WWE roster. The house was full of people hanging out and getting ready for John and Amelia's big day. John's parents decided to stay down in Tampa after the ceremony so that John could take Amelia on a honeymoon.

Once the house cleared out and was cleaned up. John and Amelia headed to bed. They both knew that the next day was going to be a busy, but very happy day. The next morning John headed off with his dad and brothers while Amelia, JC, Isabella and all the girls met at the house and then headed out to get ready for the ceremony. Amelia was a little nervous but excited at the same time.

"You look beautiful!" Vince stated when he saw Amelia dressed in her wedding gown.

"Thank you. I am so happy this day is finally here." Amelia responded.

"I know you are. I know John is too." Vince stated.

"They are ready for us." Stephanie stated.

Everyone walked to where they were to wait for their cue. John was already up at the alter and David Tutera was running around making sure that everything was in order and perfect for their wedding ceremony. The music started and Isabella with the brides maids walked out. Then it was Stephanie's turn to walk down the aisle. Vince and Amelia took their spots and waited for David to open the doors. Vince walked her down the aisle to John and both she and John were all smiles. John's parents sat with JC during the ceremony.

"Let us pray, Dear Lord in the new testament you say that wherever two or more of us are joined in your Name that you would be there also. We humbly pray that would join us now as John & Amelia stand before you today to renew and reaffirm their vows of love and marriage. Please be with them, bless them, and let this union continue to endure and progress in the love they have for each other. Amen." The minister stated. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to reaffirm the vows of love and marriage that exists between John and Amelia. Marriage is a most honorable estate created by our Lord signifying unto us the mystical union between a man and a woman, this union also exists between Christ and His Church. So to may this marriage be adorned also by a true and everlasting love that we pray shall continue through eternity. When Christ performed His miracle at a wedding of Cana in Galilee by turning water into wine, he showed the world His respect for this Holy Sacrament. The Bible commends marriage to honored by all people."

A reading from Corinthians: Love endures and is kind. Love is not envious or jealous. Love wants not for itself. Love is not puffed up, nor does it behave wrongly. Love seeks not for it's own.  
Love is not easily provoked. Love is not rude. Love thinks No evil. Love does not rejoice in wrong, but dwells in the truth. Love bears all things, believes all things, endures all things, and love never fails." Randy read.  
"The Union of husband and wife is one of the heart, mind, and body and is intended by the Lord for their mutual joy, for the help and comfort given to one another in the times of prosperity and adversity. The union grows as the couple become one in more and more ways on a growing basis as their love for one another expands. John & Amelia life is given to us as individuals and the first lesson we must learn is how to live together with each other as a married couple. Love is given to us by our family and friends, We learn to love by being loved. Learning to love and learning to live together is one of life's greatest challenges. This is the goal of a married life. But the husband and wife should not confuse the love of worldly measures, for even if worldly success is found, Only love can hold a marriage together. Mankind did not create love, God created love and teaches it to us. The measure of a true love is one given freely and a love that is freely accepted, just as God's love for us is given freely and unconditional. Today is a glorious day that God has made as you reaffirm your love and vows for each other. Both of you are blessed with God's greatest gift of all, an abiding and true love of each other, and the reward of a life long companionship that entered your life through the love in your lives. As you travel through this life together remember it was love that got you here, it is love that will continue in your lives, and it is love that will cayuse this union to endure. I ask that you guard your heart and your love for one another, and hold it tightly in your hearts." The minister stated. "John and Amelia, please join hands. Amelia, will you continue to have John, as your husband and continue to live in this marriage. Do you reaffirm your love for him, and will you love him, keep him, and honor him in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you shall live?"

"I do." Amelia responded.

John, will you continue to have Amelia, as your wife and continue to live in this marriage. Do you reaffirm your love for her, and will you love her, keep her, and honor her in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you shall live?" The minister asked.

"I do." John answered.

"May I have the rings please?" the minister asked. "Lord, bless and consecrate John and Amelia in their love for each other.  
May these rings be a symbol of true faith in each other and always remind them of their love. Through Christ our Lord. Amen"

"Amen." Everyone responded as the minister handed the rings to John and Amelia.  
"I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, with all that I am and all that I have I honor you, and with this ring I thee wed." Amelia stated as she placed the ring on John's finger.

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my vow, with all that I am and all that I have I honor you, and with this ring I thee wed." John stated as he placed the ring on Amelia's finger.  
"John & Amelia as the two of you both now reaffirm you love for each other and the vows you made to each other many years ago, I charge that you each remember to cherish each other as special and unique individuals and that you each respect the thoughts and ideas of one another. And most all be able to forgive each other, and not hold grudges against one another, and I charge that you live each day in love with each other, always being there to give love, comfort, and refuge to each in good times and bad. The minister stated. "John & Amelia have now exchanged vows and rings, and pledged their love and faith for each other, it is my pleasure and honor to pronounce you Man & Wife. You may kiss the bride."

John and Amelia shared a very romantic and joyous kiss in front of their friends and family.

"I am pleased to announce Mr. & Mrs. John Cena." The minister stated as everyone stood up and cheered for them.


	27. Chapter 27: The End

**(AN: I just wanted to thank everyone who read and reviewed this story! This is the final chapter, but there will be a sequel coming soon. Thank you to Bingobaby, Cena's baby doll, therealchamps, and Happygolucky103 for their consistant reviews. I really appreciate it! ~Krista Hardy-Cena)**

Chapter 27

Once everyone cleared out of the church, they headed to the reception hall. John and Amelia were extremely happy that they were able to renew their vows without anyone trying to ruin their moment. Once the reception began, everyone was having a great time. People were dancing, talking and taking pictures for John and Amelia. Isabella even got out on the dance floor with her parents and danced until she was too tired.

John danced with his mom as well as a few others and Amelia danced with John's dad as well as with Vince and a few other male stars that were there. At some point, John and Amelia were able to get away from the reception and have a private moment with each other. While the food was being served, some uninvited guests decided to show up. Amelia was talking to Randy when she noticed the people walk in.

"Randy!" Amelia stated

"Yeah?" Randy asked.

"My mother, my father, Eve and Beth just walked in. Do something please." Amelia answered.

"On my way." Randy responded.

Randy walked over to Doreen, Richard, Beth and Eve and tried to get them to leave the reception before they caused a big scene. Which is exactly what they wanted to have happen. Richard shoved Randy out of the way.

"She is my daughter and I can do what I want." Richard stated as he stormed off to find Amelia.

"When did you become her bodyguard?" Beth asked.

"I am not her bodyguard and even if I was she is worth protecting from all of you. This is their wedding day, leave them alone." Randy hissed.

"Why should we? Since everyone is here, they should know the truth, don't you think so Randy?" Eve asked.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Randy asked.

"You and Amelia were seen leaving your hotel room a few months back. She was still pregnant and I have the proof." Beth stated.

"So what. Nothing happened between me and Amelia. She came to me to ask me to help her with something." Randy responded. "And why am I explaining my actions to the likes of you two?"

"Because you know you are guilty of something." Eve stated.

"I haven't done anything to be guilty about. But I am thinking of doing something right now that would make me feel guilty, since I was raised to never hit a woman." Randy responded.

"You wouldn't dare hit one of us!" Doreen stated.

"Don't tempt me, lady. And I don't care who you are. All of you are ruining John and Amelia's day." Randy responded.

"Well I am sure that John would like to hear the truth about Amelia and about the baby she claims is his." Eve stated as she walked past Randy and straight towards John.

"Dad, you need to leave right now." Amelia stated.

"I am not leaving without you." Richard responded.

"I am 31 years old and married. You can't tell me what to do. Leave or I will call the cops." Amelia stated.

"John!" Eve called out.

"What the hell is going on?" Vince asked as he saw John and Amelia's facial expressions.

"I don't know, Dad. Something tells me we should go over there." Stephanie answered.

"We should or shouldn't?" Vince asked.

"We should. They need our help." Stephanie answered as she stood up.

Stephanie and Vince approached the group with concern. Amelia was starting to hyperventilate as her night was getting ruined by people she truly hated. Vince walked up behind Amelia and put a hand on her shoulder. Amelia turned to see who was there and saw Vince. She broke down in tears and cried into Vince's shoulder.

"I don't care who you are or why you are here. But you need to leave now." Vince stated.

"Who the hell are you?" Richard asked.

"Vince McMahon." Vince answered.

"Whatever. I don't care. Now, Amelia, you are coming with us and that is final." Richard demanded.

"No she is not!" John responded.

"Get out of my way, boy." Richard stated.

"No. She is my wife and she is not going anywhere, except home with me and our children." John responded.

"The police are on their way here." Stephanie stated.

"Thank you Steph. Now Eve, what do you want?" John asked.

"A few months back Beth and I saw Amelia coming out of Orton's hotel room with a huge smile on her face and he was smiling too. She was cheating on you with your best friend." Eve answered.

"I didn't cheat on my husband with anyone, especially his best friend. Randy was helping me set up a surprise for John. Since I was 8 months pregnant, I couldn't do it all myself. You focus more on trying to ruin my marriage than you do on your own career." Amelia responded.

The police arrived and Doreen and Richard were arrested for verbal attacks and harassment. Beth and Eve were escorted out of the building and were told to stay away from John and Amelia while in Tampa. John and Amelia regained their composure and finished out their reception with smiles.

As the night came to an end, John and Amelia said good night to their friends and family. John Sr. and Carol were taking care of the kids while John and Amelia went on their honeymoon. John couldn't wait to spend two full weeks with no children and no interruptions alone with Amelia. Amelia couldn't wait either. They both deserved this vacation away after all they had to deal with in the last 2 years.

The End


End file.
